Teror Alam Mimpi
by Qamara-chan Hyuuga
Summary: Sakura, putri kesayangan Haruno Kizashi. Jagal legendaries yang masuk RSJ dan membantai banyak keluarga. Harinya bertambah buruk ketika teror dari alam mimpi menghantuinya seakan mengisi kekosongan hidupnya. Merenggut kedua nyawa sahabatnya. Apakah teman barunya juga akan bernasib sama? Lalu, apakah arti sebuah persahabatan yang berakhir dengan kematian?
1. Chapter 1: Teror Alam Mimpi

Seorang wanita yang berumur lebih dari setengah abad tengah berjalan dengan langkah bak penyusup. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gedung tua yang besar dan megah.

"Rupanya dia di sini…" ucapnya lirih dengan nada yang agak resah.

"Percuma! Takkan bisa membentengi dari mimpi buruk." ujarnya kemudian berlalu. Jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali muka dan kakinya seakan melambai seiring bertiupnya angin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teror Alam Mimpi © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Mystery & Romance**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**Don't like dont read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Teror Alam Mimpi

Kamis yang cerah, ini adalah hari pertama Haruno Sakura masuk sekolah. Setelah 3 hari Masa Orientasi Siswa tentunya. Dan selama 3 hari itu, gadis musim semi ini diam-diam memperhatikan pangeran sekolahnya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria bermarga Uchiha yang saat ini duduk di depannya. Dia bahkan mulai bisa melupakan kejadian seminggu yang lalu, bahkan sebulan yang lalu. Sakura memang mengakui bahwa pemuda yang sekelas dengannya ini memang err– tampan. Tapi itu bukan jaminan bahwa seorang Haruno jatuh hati padanya. Apa sekedar memperhatikan itu tidak boleh atau dilarang? Itu tidak masuk akal.

Sama sekali bukan hal yang langka lagi jika pria berambut _raven_ ini kerap menjadi pusat perbincangan kalangan siswi-siswi, tentu saja mereka memperbincangkan ketampanan Uchiha bungsu itu, tak sedikit yang kadang dengan segala keberaniannya nekat memanggil Sasuke dan hanya akan dihadiahi sebuah decihan sebal oleh pria _onyx_ ini. Teriakan memekakan telinga itu bisa merusak gendang telinga Sasuke kapan saja, dan menurut Sasuke itu adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Seperti yang terjadi kali ini.

"Kyaa, Sasuke-_kun_~" Hanya karena Sasuke maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis saja banyak siswi yang berteriak histeris.

'Apanya yang spesial dari lelaki ini?' batin Sakura dalam hati. Sampai saat ini Sakura masih heran dengan pemikiran sempit siswi Konoha Kotogakko sampai bisa tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bagus Uchiha, kembali ke tempat dudukmu." ucap Anko setelah melihat hasil pekerjaan Sasuke yang memang harus diakui sangat memuaskan, benar-benar pemikiran orang jenius. Tanpa menanggapi pendapat guru matematikanya itu, dia segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Pandangan Sakura terus mengikuti arah pandang pergerakan Sasuke sampai lelaki itu berhasil duduk di bangkunya. Yang bisa Sakura lihat saat ini hanya rambut biru kehitaman milik Sasuke dari belakang. Dia terus memperhatikan rambut itu sembari memainkan penanya, tanpa diminta memori kecil berputar mengelilingi otaknya.

"Haruno, coba kerjakan soal nomor 9." perintah Anko tiba-tiba pada murid perempuannya yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih sibuk dengan lamunannya. Kali ini, sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menopang dagunya, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih setia memutar-mutar pena. Walaupun begitu, pandangannya tertuju pada buku tulis matematika yang tergeletak di atas meja seolah-olah dia sedang benar-benar konsenterasi dengan pelajaran yang diikutinya.

"Haruno, maju ke depan. Kerjakan soal nomor 9." perintah Anko sekali lagi kepada satu-satunya murid yang bersurai merah jambu di kelas ini. Tatapannya masih terfokus dengan modul matematika di depannya. Tangannya membolak-balik halaman buku dengan lincah.

Sakura tetap tak bergeming. Pikirannya masih melayang, entah apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan sejak tadi.

Sasuke jengah. 'Perempuan di belakangku ini tuli atau apa _sih_?' batin Sasuke dalam hati. Segera saja dia membalikkan badannya menghadap ke belakang. Didapatinya gadis pink yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya, Sasuke bisa memastikan bahwa gadis ini pasti melamun.

"Hei," Sasuke menggebrak meja Sakura pelan. "kau disuruh maju ke depan, bodoh!" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang semakin lirih.

"Apa kau tak bisa mengerjakan soal itu? Ck, itu mudah sekali." gumam Sasuke meremehkan.

Hah?

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia yang mendengar perkataan lelaki berambut model emo yang duduk di hadapannya hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Dan pada akhirnya–

"Apa kau bilang? Jang… mphh~"

–hanya kalimat tak jelas yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Jangan berisik! Cepat maju." ucap Sasuke lirih, masih dengan tangan yang membekap mulut Sakura. Perlahan tangannya ia lepaskan dari mulut Sakura.

"Kau gila! Apa yang mpphh~"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, tak akan ku lepaskan."

Sakura hanya terus mengumpat dalam hati. Dia mengangguk lemah, kemudian Sasuke menurunkan tangannya kembali dan segera menghadap ke depan lagi. Sementara Sakura segera berdiri dan membenarkan rok bawahannya setelah sekali lagi mendengarkan guru matematikanya kembali menyuruhnya mengerjakan soal di depan. Saat melewati Sasuke, Sakura menyempatkan melirik laki-laki beriris _onyx _itu dengan tatapan membunuh dan yang dilirik tetap memasang wajah datarnya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Tett Tett Tett…

Baik siswa maupun siswi segera berhamburan ke luar setelah bel yang sejak tadi dinanti-nanti itu akhirnya datang juga. Hanya tinggal tiga murid yang ada di kelas itu.

"Sakura-_chan_, ayo pulang!" ajak gadis berambut pirang _blonde_ yang dikucir kuda dengan nada riang kepada sahabatnya yang berkepala pink.

"Tidak Ino, kau duluan saja. Aku ada urusan." balas Sakura sambil membereskan isi tasnya.

"Ayolah Sakura, jangan _sok_ sibuk." sahut Ino pada teman sekelasnya sejak di Shogakko.

"Aku serius, Ino." geram Sakura degan tatapan tak suka yang segera membuat Ino bergidik ngeri.

Ino yang sepertinya mengerti bahwa emosi Sakura sebentar lagi akan meledak tanpa babibu langsung melengos ke luar kelas dengan sedikit berlari. Dia juga tidak memperdulikan urusan Sakura, itu bisa ditanyakan esok hari.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Ino menyempatkan untuk melambaikan tangannya. "_Jaa ne_." Sakura hanya bisa mendengus tanpa menghiraukan ucapan selamat tinggal dari sahabatnya.

Kini hanya dia dan Sasuke yang berada di dalam kelas ini. Dengan cepat Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan santainya. Rupanya lelaki beriris _onyx _ini sedang asik mendengarkan alunan musik melalui _earphone_ miliknya.

Dengan posisi tubuh Sasuke yang disandarkan ke kursi seperti ini otomatis membuat wajahnya mengadah ke atas. Selain itu Sasuke juga memejamkan matanya, membuat wajahnya terlihat damai. Baru sebentar saja Sakura mengagumi wajah tampan nan menawan Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja suara maskulin menusuk pendengarannya dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Ada perlu?" tanya Sasuke datar seraya melepaskan _earphone _miliknya lalu menggantungkannya di leher.

"Eh? Tentu saja." balas Sakura singkat, dia sedikit kaget saat Sasuke menanyainya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih." ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

Sakura mendecih. "Hah, berterima kasih, untuk? Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau membekapku seperti tadi." tanya Sakura sarkastik seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

"Aku sudah menolongmu, _baka_!" sahut Sasuke seraya menolehkan pandangannya pada gadis musim semi yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di sampingnya.

"Menolong kau bilang? Kau hampir membuatku tak bisa bernapas." ujar Sakura sedikit menggebrak meja Sasuke.

"Kau bisa saja dikeluarkan dari kelas karena ketahuan tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya." ucap Sasuke acuh tak acuh sembari memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku tak peduli. Jawab pertanyaanku!" pinta Sakura dengan volume suara yang naik lima oktaf.

"Pertanyaan apa?!" sahut Sasuke dengan tampang tak berdosa.

Sakura mendengus. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih!" geram Sakura dengan nada setengah membentak.

"Aku memang bodoh, buktinya aku ada di peringkat pertama tes masuk sekolah ini." ucap Sasuke enteng sambil memasukkan beberapa buku ke tas ranselnya."

"Ya ya ya, nikmati kejeniusanmu dan kenapa kau membekapku tadi?" tanya Sakura kembali pada topik utama yang membuatnya sampai sekarang belum juga pulang.

"Sudah ku bilang aku menyelamatkanmu." celetuk Sasuke disertai seringai licik.

"Seperti tadi? Seharusnya kau menyadarkanku dengan baik, bukannya membekapku sampai aku kesulitan bernapas." protes Sakura tak terima dengan menggebu-gebu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Menyadarkanmu dengan kata-kata halus? Kau bisa saja mendadak menjadi _fans girl-_ku seperti gadis di sini kebanyakan dan aku tak mau itu terjadi. Merepotkan."

"_Fans_ _girl_-mu? Tidak akan." tolak Sakura sembari tertawa renyah.

"Jangan munafik, aku bahkan yakin kau pasti tadi melamunkan aku 'kan?" selidik Sasuke sambil menggendong tas ranselnya, bersiap untuk berdiri.

Sakura tetap pada posisinya walaupun dia tahu bahwa Sasuke ingin dia minggir atau paling tidak memberinya jalan. "Percaya diri sekali kau."

"Mengaku saja." sahut Sasuke dan dengan gerakan cepat dia segera mengecup pipi Sakura singkat.

Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu segera saja merona hebat dan refleks tangan kirinya memegang pipinya yang baru saja mendapat ciuman dari lelaki yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku membencimu." ucap Sakura cepat seraya menatap _onyx_ sekelam jelaga milik Sasuke dengan tajam.

Sementara itu Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan membalas tatapan Sakura. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ bertemu dalam satu kesempatan. "Aku tidak membencimu."

"Hah?" Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sasuke dengan baik.

Sasuke yang merasakan adanya perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sakura tentu saja sudah bisa menangkap kebingungan Sakura. "Apa?"

"Seharusnya kau menjawab 'aku juga membencimu' atau 'aku lebih membencimu'." jelas Sakura setelah ditatap intens oleh Sasuke.

"Apa itu yang kau mau?" telisik Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sakura segera menunduk demi menyembunyikan wajahnya, perlahan keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu." simpul Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sakura hanya bisa terkaget-kaget mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, kadar kebingungannya seketika meningkat.

.

Sakura segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang setelah selesai membersihkan diri. Malam ini Kamis malam, itu berarti malam Jumat, inilah alasan sebenarnya kenapa Sakura melamun di kelas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam tapi dia tak kunjung memejamkan mata. Rasa kantuk sudah menerpanya sedari tadi, tapi dia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar bisa terjaga semalaman ini. Dia tak ingin bedebah itu kembali merasuki mimpinya. Dia tak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan lagi.

Perlahan dia menempatkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai sebatas dada. 'Kami-_sama_, keluargaku berantakan, sahabatku bunuh diri, ini takdir yang kejam. Tapi aku tetap menjadi gadis baik-baik. Karenanya untuk terakhir kali, aku mohon jangan biarkan iblis itu masuk ke mimpiku malam ini dan merenggut sahabat terakhirku, Ino.'

'Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku bersumpah… aku akan protes kepadamu. Aku akan hidup sebagai gadis yang tidak baik.' doanya dalam batin. Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya, memulai tidur malamnya.

**Sakura POV**

Gelap. Itu kesan pertamaku. Hanya hitam dan hitam yang dapat ku lihat sejauh mata memandang. Aku bahkan tak yakin di mana kakiku menapak. Seketika aku merasakan déjà vu.

"Sakura _my baby_."

Suara itu lagi, aku mengenalnya, itu suara–

"Permainan akan segera dimulai."

–setan jerami yang pernah masuk ke dalam mimpiku.

"Kamu…" ucapku dengan nada lemah setelah meyakini siapa sosok yang terbang di hadapanku. Sosok jerami dengan topi nenek sihir kehitaman, wajahnya berupa topeng putih layaknya robot tapi tak mampu menyembunyikan kesan menyeramkan.

KREKK

Kakiku. Ada apa dengan kakiku? Rasanya sangat berat. Seperti ada yang menahan pergerakannya. Aku mulai takut, keringat dingin turun dari pelipisku.

Seakan mengerti apa yang tengah aku pikirkan, setan jerami itu tiba-tiba menebak. "Kenapa? Tidak bisa bergerak?" tebaknya sesuai dengan keadaanku saat ini, aku bergidik. Dia sangat menyeramkan.

"DIAM!" jeritku dengan suara sekeras mungkin.

"Kau yang diam, Sakura!" perintahnya kepadaku. "Hm… 15 tahun kesepian mencari teman hidup, jadi ku bawa kau ke acara _single out_." tambahnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang entah ia dapat darimana.

"Pertanyaan kuis, jus strawberry dan saos tomat dijadikan krim muka, mengasyikkan atau menjijikkan?" tanyanya kepadaku, aku semakin gemetar.

"Hentikan permainan bodoh ini!" tolakku dengan volume suara yang keras, aku tahu betul apa yang terjadi jika aku salah menjawab.

"Tik tok tik tok, waktumu hampir habis." ujar setan sialan itu sambil melirik arlojinya. Aku menundukkan wajahku dalam-dalam, aku harus menjawabnya.

"Menjijikkan." jawabku cepat.

"Ting tong, jawabanmu salah. Mau tahu korban kesalahanmu? Ku buka topengku."

Oh tidak! Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku pernah mengalaminya, seingatku saat aku salah menjawab, dia membuka topengnya dan menampakkan wajah Sai. Dan paginya aku mendapat kabar dari Ibunya bahwa Sai bunuh diri, menjatuhkan diri dari lantai tiga saat tengah malam.

Aku semakin takut, jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Taraa." Setan jerami itu membuka topengnya, mulutku menganga lebar melihat sosok itu. Sebisa mungkin aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan tanganku, mencoba menghindari kejadian ini.

"Tidakk! Jangan pilih Ino." jeritku menjadi-jadi.

Perlahan setan jerami itu menempelkan pisau di lehernya. Dengan gerakan pelan dia memotong lehernya.

CRASH

"Aaargh…" teriakku sekencang mungkin, air mataku mulai mengalir.

Rest In Peace

Yamanaka Ino

Birth: 23 September 1993

Death: 18 Juli 2008

Aku hanya bisa menatap batu nisan Ino dengan tatapan miris. Kemarin aku membentaknya, aku tak menyangka bahwa itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia sahabat terakhirku, dan dia telah tiada.

Ku taburkan bunga mawar ini dengan lembut, ku tatap tempat peristirahatan Ino yang terakhir. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi, perlahan tapi pasti _liquid_ turun menuruni pipiku.

**End of Sakura POV**

"Maafkan aku, Ino. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang." ucap Sakura pilu, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Tap dia tetap tak bergeming, dia masih sibuk dengan tangisnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria berambut biru dongker yang mencuat di bangian belakangnya pada gadis yang kini menangis hebat.

Sakura menoleh dengan malas. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke yang tahu betul saat ini gadis rapuh itu sedang menangis, segera saja dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya. "Pakai ini." ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna biru laut pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Sakura meraih sapu tangan dari Sasuke lalu mengusap pipinya menggunakan sapu tangan itu. Sasuke yang menyadari hati gadis itu yang sudah jauh lebih membaik mulai berjongkok mengikuti Sakura.

"Jangan menangis terus, dia takkan tenang." nasihatnya pada Sakura yang masih menangis.

"Ya, aku tahu." sahut Sakura cepat.

"Kita belum berkenalan 'kan? Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menyambut uluran tagan Sasuke dengan senyum tipis. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Dan kau sendiri?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk yang kemarin, lupakan saja."

"Um… baiklah." balas Sakura singkat, tiba-tiba dia teringat statusnya. "Kau, tidak takut denganku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kan siapa ayahku, siapa ibuku, dan bagaimana keluargaku ini berantakan."

"Hn. Haruno Kizashi, jagal legendaris yang masuk RSJ dan membantai banyak keluarga. Haruno Mebuki yang lari dari rumah setelah pertengkaran hebat. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang cantik."

Sakura tersipu mendengar penjabaran Sasuke tentang dirinya.

"Apa yang perlu ku takutkan, kau hanya gadis biasa."

.

Sakura terpaksa berjalan dari pemakaman sampai di asrama putri karena sudah tak ada lagi bus yang sejurus. Dia memang ditawari untuk pulang bersama oleh Sasuke, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Siswa putra tidak diperbolehkan berkunjung ke asrama putri kalaupun itu pagi, siang, atau sore hari. Apalagi malam.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah yang semakin dipercepat, dia sebenarnya juga takut mengingat hari sudah petang. Dia memang orang terakhir yang pulang dari pemakaman itu.

BRUKK

Sakura melonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba sesuatu menabraknya. Dia terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk di pinggir jalan. Setelah melihat sekeliling, Sakura baru bisa menyimpulkan bahwa yang menabraknya beberapa detik yang lalu adalah gadis indigo yang cantik.

Sakura baru saja ingin bertanya pada gadis itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berlari kemudian bersembunyi di belakang Sakura.

"Tolong aku, tolong. Ada preman kurang ajar di sana." ucapnya ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, jangan takut." ujar Sakura menenangkan.

Tak lama kemudian, preman yang dimaksud oleh gadis indigo tadi datang. Tanpa ragu Sakura menghadang preman itu. Dua orang preman itu malah menyeringai licik.

"Pergi kalian!" perintah Sakura setengah berteriak pada dua orang preman yang berdiri sejajar tak jauh di hadapannya.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama lemah, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." ejek preman yang berbadan besar.

"Aku sudah menghubungi polisi, mereka sedang menuju kemari. Kalian berdua akan mendapat masalah." ucap Sakura tegas.

Gadis yang sejak tadi bersembunyi ketakutan di balik tubuh Sakura mau tak mau heran dengan perkataan Sakura. Dia tak melihat Sakura menelepon sejak dia bercerita tentang preman itu. Apa Sakura hanya menggertak?

Terlihat kedua preman itu berunding sejenak dan sejurus kemudian mereka langsung berlari meninggalkan dua orang gadis yang satu darinya baru saja berhasil menipu mereka.

"Sudah aman." kata Sakura lega.

"_Arigatou_." ucap Hinata –nama gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"_Douita_." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. "Haruno Sakura."

Hinata membalas uluran tangan dari Sakura, mereka saling bersalaman. "Hyuuga Hinata."

'Putri kesayangan Haruno Kizashi?' Hinata sedikit tak percaya bahwa gadis yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah darah Haruno Kizashi.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Aku murid di Konoha Kotogakko, rupanya kau juga." balas Hinata setelah meyakini bahwa dia pernah melihat Sakura di area sekolah.

"Ya, aku kelas 10A."

"Kita sekelas, kau yang kemarin maju ke depan mengerjakan soal bukan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil mengingat insiden saat Sasuke membekap mulutnya. "Senang kau mengenalku dengan baik."

Hinata tertawa renyah. "Haha. Ku rasa kita bisa jadi teman, biar ku kenalkan kelompokku besok."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke asrama bersama, hari sudah mulai gelap."

.

Hening.

Pagi ini kelas penuh dengan keheningan. Sebagian mungkin masih bergidik ngeri menanggapi kematian Ino tempo hari. Dia bunuh diri, menggores lehernya dengan pisau.

Tett Tett Tett

Bel berbunyi. Semua murid duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah memasuki kelas.

"_Ohayou_." sapa Tsunade ramah. "Ada sedikit pengumuman. Sekolah kita kedatangan beberapa murid dari kota tetangga. Mulai besok beberapa kamar akan dihuni oleh dua murid."

Para siswi mulai berbisik tak karuan mendengar kebijakan kepala sekolah yang mendadak. Seketika kelas menjadi gaduh.

"Tenang! Bersama siapa kalian nanti pihak sekolah yang menentukan. Mohon pengertiannya." tukas Tsunade lalu berlalu meninggalkan kelas. "Selamat belajar."

Sepuluh menit setelah Tsunade keluar dari kelas, masuklah Shizune untuk membacakan penghuni kamar asrama yang baru. Murid mulai memasang ekspresi berbeda-beda. Ada wajah-wajah bahagia, namun tak jarang ditemui wajah yang ditekuk.

"Sakura_-chan_, aku tak menyangka kita akan jadi teman sekamar." celetuk Hinata dengan riang.

"Ng, aku sangat senang Hinata_-chan_. Ayo ke asrama, kita bereskan barang-barang agar bisa segera tidur bersama." ajak Sakura bersemangat, Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

"_Gomen_ Sakura_-chan_, aku tak jadi mengenalkanmu dengan kelompokku. Mereka pasti sedang sibuk dengan pindahan ini." tukas Hinata pada gadis yang baru saja menjadi teman sekamarnya.

Sakura melempar senyum pada gadis beriris _amethyst _yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Tak apa Hinata, lagipula aku bisa berkenalan dengan mereka besok."

"Boleh ini ku pasang di sini?" tanya Sakura seraya meletakkan pigura kecil di atas meja yang letaknya di samping tempat tidur mereka berdua.

Hinata melirik sekilas foto yang dipajang Sakura. "Tentu. Teman? Saudara?" tebak Hinata setelah melihat pigura yang memuat foto 3 orang dan diyakini salah satunya adalah Sakura.

"Sahabatku, Sai dan Ino." balas Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Mereka, meninggal." tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum miris.

"Aku ikut sedih Sakura_-chan_, bagaimanapun juga aku mengenal Ino walau hanya sebentar." sahut Hinata seraya memeluk guling.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura mulai mendudukkan diri di lantai.

"Kok aku tidak melihat foto keluargamu?" tanya Hinata bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Hinata-_chan_ mau di kamar ini ada foto Haruno Kizashi?"

Kali ini Hinata yang tertawa. "Bukan begitu, foto yang lain dong. Ibumu misalnya."

"Iya ya, pasti banyak orang tertarik seperti apa istri Haruno Kizashi itu." Sakura menyimpulkan.

"Bukan aku yang memancing lho," Sakura menggeleng. "tapi seperti apa Ibumu, Sakura-_chan_?"

Gadis _cherry blossom_ itu memeluk kedua lututnya. "Aku tak terlalu ingat, aku masih kecil sekali. Dia bekerja seharian, dan dia datang saat aku sudah tidur." Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Dia datang ke kamarku hanya untuk memastikan aku sudah tidur, kadang kalau aku kebetulan belum tidur, dia bertanya banyak padaku."

Hinata menopang dagunya menanti kelanjutan cerita Sakura. "Dan biasanya aku memanfaatkannya untuk minta dibelikan hadiah atau mainan, selalu saat aku bangun tidur, hadiah itu sudah di sampingku."

"Hanya itu… lalu banyak pertengkaran dan akhirnya ibuku lari dari rumah. Ayahku histeris dan masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Lalu kau tahu sendiri jadi apa Haruno Kizashi sekarang." jelas Sakura panjang lebar, Hinata manggut-manggut.

"Ah, betul-betul keluarga yang kacau balau." simpul Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung?" tanya Sakura sedikit sungkan pada tiga siswi yang duduk semeja di kantin. Salah satu siswinya adalah Hinata, Sakura memang diminta Hinata untuk datang ke kantin pada istirahat pertama.

"Tentu." jawab mereka bertiga serentak.

"Aku Temari." ucap Temari memperkenalkan diri. Dia adalah gadis berambut pirang yang dikucir empat.

"Kenalkan, aku Tenten." Kini gadis bercepol dua yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih dan sepertinya kalian tahu siapa aku." ujar Sakura seraya duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

Hinata tertawa miris. "Bagaimana harimu?"

Sakura menopang dagunya menggunakan sebelah tangannya dengan cuek. "Seperti biasa, tak ada yang mau mendekatiku setelah tahu aku anak Haruno Kizashi."

Temari menyedot vanilla latte-nya dengan santai. "Tak apa Sakura-_chan, _kami bisa jadi temanmu."

"Iya! Bergabung saja dengan kelompok kami." seru Tenten sambil tersenyum manis. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

Setelah perkenalan singkat, mereka membicarakan topik yang lebih ringan. Belum sempat mereka memulai cerita, kerumunan siswa menarik perhatian mereka berempat.

"Tunggu! Lihat itu." ujar Tenten sambil menunjuk kerumunan siswa yang mengelilingi cermin besar yang memang terpasang di salah satu sisi dinding kantin ini.

"Ramai sekali." komentar Temari setelah mengikuti arah pandang Tenten.

"Tulisan lipstick di cermin." simpul Hinata cepat.

DEG

Sakura segera melengos menerobos kerumunan itu. Dia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya setelah membaca apa yang tertulis di cermin itu.

"Jahat sekali." ucap Hinata menatap miris ke arah Sakura.

"Pelakunya hanya berani menulis, takkan berani menunjukkan diri." ujar Tenten penuh sesal. Jika saja dia tak meributkan kerumunan itu mungkin Sakura takkan terlihat murung seperti saat ini.

"Biarkan saja, di sekolahku dulu tulisannya lebih buruk." ucap Sakura berusaha tegar, tak ingin membuat teman barunya sedih ataupun khawatir. Sakura kembali menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Baginya, di manapun dia berada semuanya akan sama saja. Dia adalah putri Haruno Kizashi, dan inilah yang ia dapat. Dia tak akan menyesalinya.

.

.

.

Sometimes believing is like giving a permission to a killer to kill you and hurt you generously

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

** A/N: Hai readers! *tebarbunga* Lama tak jumpa. Saya kembali dengan fic ini. Dari semua karya tulis yang saya buat, 'Teror Alam Mimpi' adalah yang paling saya benci. Adalah mimpi buruk saat harus mengulang mengetik 3k words lebih. Saya bahkan sempat berpikiran ga akan publish fic ini. Tapi...pada akhirnya saya tetap publish walaupun melenceng dari rencana awal yang seharusnya publish tanggal 19 oktober 2013. **

**Bangaimana pendapatnya buat fic ini? Kalau ada yang belum jelas bisa ditanyakan di kolom review ya. Yang Sakura mulai bisa melupakan kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu maksudnya waktu Sai meninggal ya, dan sebulan yang lalu itu waktu Gaara mutusin Sakura. Itu akan dikupas di chap mendatang. Oh ya, alur di fic ini 30% sama dengan komik salah satu karya Hisako Ikeda. Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Untuk penempatan genre maaf kalau enggak nyambung, saya juga sempat linglung dan terciptalah Mystery & Romance. Update diusahakan 1 minggu ya, kecuali kalau banyak review akan dipertimbangkan. Kalau sempat mampir di ficku yg judulnya 'A Sweet Lie' ya *promosi* jan lupa review juga XD**

**Sekian bacotan dan curcol saya yang tidak penting. **

**Mind to Review?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


	2. Chapter 2: Saat Hati Berkeping

"Jahat sekali." ucap Hinata menatap miris ke arah Sakura.

"Pelakunya hanya berani menulis, takkan berani menunjukkan diri." ujar Tenten penuh sesal. Jika saja dia tak meributkan kerumunan itu mungkin Sakura takkan terlihat murung seperti saat ini.

"Biarkan saja, di sekolahku dulu tulisannya lebih buruk." ucap Sakura berusaha tegar, tak ingin membuat teman barunya sedih ataupun khawatir. Sakura kembali menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Baginya, di manapun dia berada semuanya akan sama saja. Dia adalah putri Haruno Kizashi, dan inilah yang ia dapat. Dia tak akan menyesalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teror Alam Mimpi © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Mystery & Romance**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: Saat Hari Berkeping

_Haruno Hizashi's Daughter_

_You better go to hell!_

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja." ucap Sakura sekali lagi mencoba memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta. Dia mengajak ketiga sahabatnya untuk kembali duduk dan meninggalkan tulisan lipstick bedebah itu. "Sampai di mana kita tadi?"

"Oh! Tentang mantan kekasih yang mirip bintang." timpal Hinata bersemangat. "Mulai dari Temari deh,"

Memang, sebelum insiden tulisan di cermin tadi empat orang siswi ini sedang menceritakan pengalaman masing-masing tentang mantan kekasih yang mirip bintang. Setidaknya sampai bedebah cermin itu mengacaukan semuanya.

Sejenak Termari terlihat berpikir, "Hm… mirip Ryan Phillippe."

"Kau pasti bercanda." komentar Sakura.

"Benar lho!" Temari menghela napasnya. "Walaupun hubungan kami sudah berakhir, tapi kenangan-kenangan bersamanya sangat indah." ujarnya menerawang.

"Meski sekarang ada penggantinya, Shikamaru." tambahnya diiringi senyum lembut.

"Kalau Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sakura sambil melemparkan pandangan pada gadis beriris _amethyst_ yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Ehm… David Schwimmer." sahut Hinata cepat.

"Masa' seperti itu mirip David Schwimmer!" protes Temari yang tahu persis bagaimana paras mantan kekasih Hinata.

"Habis aturan mainnya harus mirip sih," elak Hinata.

"Kamu maksa, deh!"

Terjadilah perdebatan kecil antara Temari dan Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Tapi yang paling hebat Tenten, betul-betul mirip." komentar Temari tiba-tiba.

"Oh ya?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sejak tadi memang Tenten terlihat menarik diri.

"Iya! Ben Affleck." Temari berdehem. "Tapi, ehm… ehm…"

Dengan gerakan cepat Tenten segera beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu." katanya sinis.

"Ups, maaf. Bukan maksudku mengingatkan." ujar Temari sekali lagi.

Sakura yang memang anak baru dalam kelompok ini tentu saja memiliki pengetahuan yang paling kecil, dia sedikit kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap Tenten.

"Kenapa, sih?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tenten memuja Kiba siang malam, dan saat dia menyatakan cintanya, istri lelaki itu datang mendampratnya." jelas Hinata.

Temari kembali berdehem ria. "Pasti waktu itu seru, jadi ingin tertawa. Hahha." ucapnya enteng disertai tawa kecil.

Melihat sikap Temari sontak Sakura berteriak. "Keterlaluan! Kalian menceritakannya seperti sebuah lelucon." Tanpa diminta Sakura segera berlari menyusul Tenten menuju toilet.

"Kamu menangis, Tenten?" tanya Sakura setelah menemukan Tenten yang sedang mencuci mukanya di salah satu wastafel.

"Siapa bilang aku menangis? Bodoh sekali!" elaknya sambil mematikan keran, namun tetap tak menoleh pada Sakura.

"Ayolah, aku tahu perasaanmu hancur." bujuk Sakura lembut. "Kisahmu memang punya sisi lucu, tapi teman-teman sungguh menyebalkan. Tak ada simpati? Terima saja. Ini bukan Dawson's Creek." sanggahnya.

Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya mendekati Tenten, gadis yang saat ini sangat rapuh. "Hubungan antar manusia dengan segala kedewasaan sifat dan penuh pengertian hanya ada di film."

"Aku pun jatuh cinta pada laki-laki dan aku memujanya, namanya Gaara. Kalau pakai aturan mirip bintang seperti kalian… hm Chris O'Donnell." Senyum manis mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Hahhaaha." Tenten tertawa dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku serius, lho. Senyum dan lesung pipinya menggemaskan. Lalu," Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya seperti enggan melanjutkannya. "suatu hari selebaran FBI tentang ayahku sampai di tangannya. Sejak saat itu, dia tak mau mendekatiku seolah aku punya penyakit menular. Memutuskan hubungan dan mencium cheer leader di depanku." jelasnya dengan senyum getir.

Tenten membelalakkan matanya mendengar kelanjutan kisah Sakura. Ternyata wajah ceria itu menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang besar. "Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku sudah biasa melihat orang-orang yang dikecewakan oleh kenyataan hidup. Jadi, jangan tunjukkan wajah sedihmu di depanku. Aku sudah muak." pintanya dengan wajah yang kelewat santai.

"_Deal_?" tanya Sakura memamerkan jari kelingkingnya.

"_Ok_!" Tenten mengangguk sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Sakura.

.

"Sakura, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" tanya Sasuke dari tempat duduknya. Ya, bel pelajaran sudah selesai dan sekarang waktunya pulang.

"Wow, pangeran es memulai pembicaraan." timpal Temari seenaknya. Hinata menyikut lengan Temari agar gadis berkucir empat itu tidak bicara seenaknya.

"Sstt," Sakura mengisyaratkan agar Temari tidak ikut bicara. "Baiklah," balas Sakura kemudian beranjak dan langsung mengikuti ke mana Sasuke berjalan.

Taman sekolah…

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama marganya, memakai suffix _–san_ pula. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama margaku."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam setelah mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Sedikit banyak dia merasa takut meningat pertemuan pertama mereka tidak berjalan seperti biasa. Baru beberapa detik Sakura hanyut dalam lamunannya, sesuatu yang besar tiba-tiba saja membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Jadilah kekasihku." ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang kelewat santai.

"Apa? Kekasih?" tanya Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"Keberatan?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu, tapi ini terlalu cepat. Kau tahu 'kan apa yang ku maksud," balas Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia tak sepenuhnya menolak lelaki itu.

"Aku akan menunggu." ujar Sasuke kemudian melengos pergi entah ke mana, meninggalkan Sakura yang duduk mematung di bangku taman.

.

SRAK

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Sakura berlari kecil dan berhenti di ambang jendela, melihat ke luar jendela.

"Bukan apa-apa, mungkin itu beberapa siswi menyusup ke luar." balas Hinata seraya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Untuk?" tanya Sakura singkat.

Hinata menguap. "Bertemu pacar mungkin."

"Ayolah, aku serius." balas Sakura tak merasa puas dengan jawaban Hinata. Hinata lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura, membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Ini rahasia siswi, para guru dan pengurus tak ada yang tahu. Kau tahu kan tak jauh dari sini ada asrama laki-laki?" Sakura mengganguk di sela bisikan Hinata di telinganya. "Hari-hari tertentu kami buat janji untuk saling bertemu. Masing-masing siswi di sini punya kekasih di sana, loh. Yang paling berjasa tentu saja Iruka_-san_, supir bus untuk acara _refreshing_, kompak dengan kami untuk pertemuan itu." jelas Hinata.

"Hey, bukankah mereka bisa bertemu di sekolah?" protes Sakura.

"Kau tahu kan penjagaan ketat pihak sekolah, mereka tak akan membiarkan siswa-siswi berada di sekolah setelah jam pelajaran selesai. Kalaupun mereka bisa pacaran di jam istirahat, itupun akan sia-sia. Waktunya tak seberapa." lanjut Hinata bersabar menghadapi Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa ber'oh' ria. "Hinata-chan, pernah _surfing_ atau _chatting_?"

Hinata menolehkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Benda-benda seperti itu dilarang."

"Keterlaluan, lalu hiburannya apa, dong?" tanya Sakura antusias karena Sakura yakin Hinata pasti tahu mengingat ayah Hinata merupakan donatur terbesar kedua setelah ayah Sasuke.

"Televisi, olahraga, dan _refreshing_."

"Benar-benar sekolah penampungan anak nakal." gumam Sakura lirih tapi masih mampu ditangkap oleh telinga Hinata.

"Sebagian murid di sini memang dulunya remaja bermasalah, tapi ini bukan sekolah penampungan anak nakal. Kalau catatanmu buruk, dari sini bisa direkomendasikan ke sekolah anak nakal betulan. Bahkan ke rumah sakit jiwa." jelas Hinata yang memang tahu betul sekolah ini.

Sakura bergidik mendengar penjelasan Hinata. "Kedengarannya mengerikan."

"Aku rasa juga begitu, aku bahkan yakin kau takkan melepaskan anting di bibirmu jika kau tak bersekolah di sini. Hahha." sahut Hinata disertai tawa. Ya, sebelum besekolah di sini Sakura memang bisa dibilang memakai atribut yang berlebihan. Seperti halnya anting di bibir yang saat ini sudah dilepas mengingat peraturan sekolah yang tak menghendaki murid memakai atribut yang berlebihan.

"Kau mengejekku."

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kalau ada janjian lagi kamu ikut, Sakura-_chan_."

.

Mini bus itu berhenti tepat di pinggir danau, menurunkan puluhan siswi yang sebenarnya direkomendasikan untuk _refreshing_, tapi mereka menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bertemu kekasih masing-masing.

"Cepatlah berpacaran sesuka kalian, tapi ingat kita cuma punya waktu 2 jam atau pihak asrama akan mencurigai kita." perintah Iruka. Siswi-siswi kemudian turun dari bus. Sementara itu siswa dari asrama laki-laki sudah menunggu mereka entah sejak kapan. Berbagai teriakan tercipta saat puluhan pasang kekasih itu bertemu. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Betul-betul mengasyikkan."

"Sudah dulu ya, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak sabar bertemu Shikamaru." pamit Temari yang sejak tadi berdiri beriringan dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata jangan ditanya, dia sudah kabur terlebih dulu untuk bertemu kekasihnya, Naruto. "Kamu juga cepatlah mencari pasangan."

"Temari-_chan_, selamat bersenang-senang." ucap Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Dia pun yakin bahwa dia akan kesepian di tempat ini, Sasuke juga sepertinya tidak ikut dalam kegiatan ini.

Seakan melupakan tawaran Sasuke, Sakura bergumam dalam hati. 'Siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan putri Haruno Kizashi?'

Saat sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, sekelebat bayangan muncul di balik pohon yang cukup rindang. Dengan segala pertimbangan Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju bayangan itu. Rupanya hanya seorang lelaki berambut merah yang sedang memancing.

"Hai," sapa laki-laki itu tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Bukan apa-apa, dia merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Segera dia tepis jauh-jauh pemikiran itu, dia bahkan belum pernah bertemu laki-laki itu sebelumnya.

"Ehm.. hai," balas Sakura dengan hangat namun sungkan.

"Putri Haruno Kizashi?"

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Ya, kita sekolah di tempat yang sama." balas laki-laki itu tetap berkonsentrasi dengan pancingnya.

Sakura berpikir keras, dia merasa tak pernah bertemu laki-laki berambut merah ini di area sekolah.

"Aku murid pindahan." sahut laki-laki itu tiba-tiba seperti mengerti kebingungan Sakura. "Namaku Akasuna Sasori dan…" Sasori menggantungkan kata-katanya beberapa saat, membuat Sakura jengah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura ambigu.

"Ternyata kau lebih cantik dari reputasi yang harus kau sandang." ucapnya sukses memunculkan rona merah di wajah putih Sakura.

"_Arigato_,"

"Aku akan memancing, kau mau ikut?" ajak Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak takut denganku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar resah.

"Jangan bercanda. Gadis secantik kamu bisa berbuat apa, paling-paling ku lempar cacing juga pingsan." canda Sasori meremehkan. Sakura hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya dan mengiyakan ajakan Sasori. Suasana menjemukan di asrama membuatnya tidak bisa berkata tidak.

Sakura melirik jam pink yang bertengger di tangan kirinya, rupanya sudah hampir 2 jam mereka mengobrol bersama. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke bus dan tak disangka Sasori mau mengantarkannya meski hanya sampai di bus.

Di tempat lain…

"Aku merindukanmu, Shika-_kun_." ucap gadis bersurai coklat sepunggung seraya memeluk laki-laki berambut nanas yang terlihat pemalas.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, Ayame?" tanya Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan membelai pipi gadis tadi.

"Menyebalkan, naik pesawat dan disuguhi film Final Destination." umpatnya seperti tak terima.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Yang penting kau selamat sampai**–** Temari?" ucapnya terkejut melihat Temari yang muncul dari belakang Ayame. Sedangkan Temari sendiri sudah memasang wajah yang berkaca-kaca. Sebentar lagi _liquid_ akan turun dari irisnya.

"Shikamaru-_kun_?" panggilnya tak percaya. Shikamaru, kekasih yang amat dicintainya sudah ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri berkhianat di hadapannya.

"Te-Temari? Bagaimana bisa kau sampai di sini?" tanyanya terkenjut.

"Shikamaru, siapa gadis ini?" tanya Temari intens dengan air mata yang mulai bercucuran, tak ingin yang berputar di pikirannya menjadi kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa gadis ini adalah kekasih Shikamaru.

"Brengsek! Ponselmu mati, teman-temanmu mengatakan kau tidak datang. Aku lihat jaketmu di bus jadi aku mencarimu terus. Dan kau di sini bersama gadis yang entah berasal dari mana!" maki Temari dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Dengar, ini lebih rumit dari yang kau kira. Sebelum sekolah di sini kami sudah pacaran, tapi… tapi bagiku, kamu…" jelas Shikamaru tak selesai.

"Aku tak mau mendengar apapun!" ujar Temari kemudian berlari tanpa tujuan. Shikamaru memanggilnya berkali-kali namun dia tetap tak menggubrisnya. Tak ada yang menyangka Ayame pun bersikap sama seperti Temari, memaki-maki Shikamaru tanpa ampun.

"Sialan! Kenapa jadi runyam begini!" ucap Shikamaru mengacak rambut nanasnya frustasi.

Sementara Temari sendiri hanya dapat mengutuk dalam hati. 'Kami-_sama_, lebih baik aku mati saja.' Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya wajah Shikamaru dan insiden saat dia menertawakan kisah Tenten. Hukum karma rupanya masih berlaku.

Kebetulan saat itu Sakura dan Sasori melintas di tempat kejadian, dia mendapati Temari yang berlari dengan air mata yang tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dia memanggil nama sahabat kucir empatnya itu namun dia tetap tak menoleh. Dan dia mendapati sosok lelaki yang ia yakini adalah Shikamaru sedang memeluk gadis yang entah siapa.

"Shikamaru?" panggil Sakura menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sedangkan yang dipanggil menghentikan penjelasannya pada sang kekasih dan menoleh.

"Hey, kamu teman Temari, tolong jelaskan padanya aku…" ucapnya terputus.

"Diam sialan! Aku Haruno Sakura, putri Haruno Kizashi." Ayolah Sakura, ini bukan waktunya berkenalan.

Seketika tubuh Shikamaru menegang. 'Aku berdiri di depan setan?' batinnya. "A-apa?"

Tanpa banyak berkata Sakura melancarkan serangannya dengan menendang perut Shikamaru dengan lututnya.

DUAGH

"Arghh.." rintih Shikamaru merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya.

"Dengar brengsek! Jangan pernah menghubunginya lagi, jangan meneleponnya, jangan sebut namanya, bahkan cuma dalam pikiranmu." perintahnya dengan aura monster yang menguar. Dia menarik kerah kemeja Shikamaru dengan kasar.

"Kalau kau langgar, kau tahu, aku mewarisi 23 kromosom Haruno Kizashi. Aku bisa lebih sadis darinya!" ancam Sakura.

.

Saat ini Sakura dan Hinata sedang berjalan menuju kamar Temari dan Tenten. Dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis yang rapuh itu, apalagi setelah insiden yang terjadi saat _refreshing_ kemarin.

"Sejak pulang dari _refreshing_, Temari mengunci diri di kamar. Hari ini dia tak hadir di kelas." ujar Hinata.

"Wajar saja, Shikamaru berkhianat." simpul Sakura semakin khawatir.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan kamar Temari dan Tenten, dia menemukan Tenten sedang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. "Bagaimana, Tenten-_chan_?"

"Dia tetap tidak mau keluar." sahut Tenten seraya menundukkan wajahnya gelisah.

Sakura beralih mengetuk pintu kamar itu sambil memanggil-manggil Temari. "Temari-_chan_, buka pintunya, kami mengkhawatirkanmu. Mengunci diri di kamar bukan jawaban atas masalahmu."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

"Ponselnya juga dimatikan." sahut Hinata tiba-tiba setelah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Temari yang hasilnya nihil.

"Semoga dia tak berbuat nekat." Sakura berharap-harap cemas.

"Temari-_chan_ sahabatku dari kecil, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya aku takkan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri." sanggah Tenten dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!" elak Hinata tak suka dengan ucapan Tenten yang seolah-olah menganggap Temari akan melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan.

"Sudahlah!" timpal Sakura menengahi. "Tenten, malam ini kamu tidur di kamar kami. Kalau sampai besok Temari tetap tak bergeming, kita dobrak pintu ini."

.

Hari sudah malam, Sakura segera beranjak ke tempat tidurnya untuk segera merajut mimpi indahnya. Ya, kalau memang indah. Meskipun malam ini mereka tidur bertiga di kasur yang tidak bisa dibilang terlalu besar, mereka bertiga tak mempermaslahkannya. Lagipula cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya, tak ada salahnya tidur berdesak-desakan.

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura _my baby_." Seiring terdengarnya suara yang memanggil namaku, aku merasakan aura gelap yang menguar di setiap sudut ruangan yang entah bisa disebut ruangan atau tidak mengingat tak adanya batas nyata yang tercipta.

Aku berjalan, mempercepat jalanku, dan kemudian aku berlari. Semakin cepat, semakin cepat sampai napasku terengah-engah. "Hah…hah…" erangku kelelahan. Aku sudah berlari tapi aku tak sampai di manapun, selanjutnya hanya sosok jerami yang muncul di hadapanku. Dia menarik kasar daguku, memaksaku untuk mendongak menatap wajah monsternya.

"Kau tahu rasanya kalau hati dikhianati, Sakura?" tanyanya mengintimidasi. Aku mulai berpikir, pembicaraannya mengarah ke Temari. Aku hanya bisa berharap takkan terjadi apa-apa, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"DIAM!" teriakku sekeras mungkin, ingin sekali aku membungkam mulut iblisnya.

"Ah, hancur hatiku. Kenapa hati diciptakan hanya untuk disakiti. Tali yang putus tak mungkin disambung. Gelas yang pecah tak mungkin disatukan." ujarnya mendramatisir, aku semakin muak.

"Jadi, untuk menghormati Nona Temari yang malang, kali ini tak ada kuis." ucapnya melayang-layang mengelilingiku, aku hanya bisa mengikuti pergerakannya. Aku semakin takut, tak ada kuis bukan berarti tak ada nyawa yang melayang. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan resah.

"Langsung saja kita lihat tamu kita malam ini." ujarnya renyah kemudian berhenti tepat di depanku dan dengan perlahan dia melepas topengnya. "Taraa!"

Tubuhku gemetar, keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisku. "Jangan pilih Temari!"

"Ah Sakura-_chan_, kamu sahabat yang baik. Tapi aku tak kuat menanggung beban ini." ujar setan jerami yang wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi Temari.

"Hentikan!" teriakku sebisa mungkin. Detik berikutnya aku melihat setan jerami itu sudah menenteng seterika dengan tangan kanannya. Aku tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, segera saja aku melangkahkan kakiku, bermaksud merampas seterika yang bisa saja menjadi bedebah. Tapi apa, kakiku tak bisa digerakkan.

"Diam di situ saja, Sakura. Aku sudah menyiapkan seterika listrik dan bathup penuh dengan air." ucapnya santai dan kemudian masuk ke dalam bathup itu, bersiap menjatuhkan listrik itu ke dalam bathup dan memposisikan kabel seterika itu ke saklar yang letaknya tak jauh dari bathup. "Saatnya berteriak. Kau yang salah, Sakura. Kau penyebar kematian bagi teman-temanmu."

"Tidak! Hentikan!"

Setelah teriakanku yang cukup keras, setan jerami itu secara bersamaan menjatuhkan seterika yang dipegangnya tepat di dalam bathup dan menyolokkan kabel listrik itu ke saklarnya.

ZZZZZ

Aku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Pasti saat ini setan jerami itu sedang kejang-kejang karena setrum yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Aku hanya bisa menutup kedua telingaku, tak mau mendengar teriakannya.

"Arghhh~" teriakku sekeras mungkin karena aku tetap mendengar rintihan kesakitan itu. Aku takut, sangat.

'Hah…hah… _Just dream_.' pikirku dengan nafas tak beraturan seraya menyeka keringat di pelipisku yang nyata adanya. Aku melihat sisi kanan kiriku, tak ada Hinata yang semula tidur di sini kananku, tak ada pula Tenten yang tadinya tidur di sisi kiriku. Kemana mereka?

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar pintu kamar ini dibuka paksa layaknya didobrak, Hinata masuk ke kamar dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyedihkan. "Sakura-_chan_, Temari bunuh diri."

DEG

"Berendam dengan seterika yang menyala." lanjutnya mulai menitikkan air mata. Segera saja aku berlari menuju kamar Temari. Aku masih tak percaya sekali lagi mimpiku ini menjadi kenyataan.

Benar saja, aku mendelik tak percaya. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku. Tubuh Temari yang sudah kaku tak bernyawa, meringkuk di dalam bathup, dia bahkan masih memakai pakaian yang dipakai saat _refreshing_ kemarin, jangan lupakan matanya yang tak menutup sedikitpun, melotot lebih tepatnya. Irisnya seakan menginginkan keadilan yang tak ia dapatkan.

Air mataku sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi, aku menangis dalam diam. Benar saja, sudah seminggu sejak kematian Ino. Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya? Belum sampai aku meratapi kematian sahabat baruku selama 10 menit, ponselku tiba-tiba bordering.

Drrtt drtt drtt…

Nomor kosong.

Baru saja aku ingin mengucapkan kalimat sapaan, suara berat diseberang segera saja membuatku terkejut. "Sakura _my baby_… Rindu dengan jeritanmu."

"Sialan! Kau libatkan orang-orang yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku!" umpatku tak terima. Terang saja, aku mengetahui kematian seseorang sementara aku sendiri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**End of Sakura POV**

"Tentu saja ada, Sakura. Selama perannya mampu membuatmu menjerit." ucap suara di seberang sambil tertawa renyah. Sakura bergidik.

"Di mana kau?" tanya Sakura seolah menantang.

"Di mana-mana, mengawasimu berkeringat." balasnya santai. Air mata semakin mengalir deras dari iris _emerald_ Sakura.

"Tunjukkan, _hiks_… tunjukkan dirimu bedebah! _Hiks_…" pinta Sakura di sela isakannya. Dia segera membanting ponselnya dengan kasar.

"Sakura-_chan_, Tenten yang paling terpukul atas kepergian Temari."

Rest In Peace

Temari

Birth: 23 Agustus 1993

Death: 25 Juli 2008

Seusai menangis cukup lama di depan kediaman terakhir Temari, Sakura kemudian pergi ke pinggir danau untuk sekedar menenangkan diri. Untuk kali ini, gadis yang mempunyai rambut sewarna dengan bunga Sakura itu benar-benar ingin sendiri.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Sasori tiba-tiba tapi tak mempan untuk mengejutkan Sakura yang sedang kalut.

Bukannya membalas panggilan pria berambut merah itu, Sakura malah berucap dengan ketus dengan nada mengusir. "Sebaiknya kau pergi." ketusnya. "Kalau terlalu dekat denganku, kematian akan menghampirimu." ketus Sakura sekali lagi setelah menyadari Sasori bukannya menjauh tapi malah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayolah, jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius!" bentak Sakura serta merta menolehkan pandangannya. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan temanku hari ini? Tewas di kamar mandi!" tanya sekaligus jawabnya setengah berteriak dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baiklah, aku punya darah Indian. Kutukan sulit mendekatiku." sahutnya enteng dengan ekspresi yang kelewat santai.

"Apa kau tahu solusi masalahku? Aku punya masalah dengan mimpi buruk, ada sosok seram di dalam mimpi itu, setan jerami yang mengolok-olok sinis." jelas Sakura menerawang.

"Dia membuatku menderita dengan menghadirkan orang terdekatku ke dalam mimpi, dia membunuh mereka. Anehnya, hal itu benar-benar terjadi di dunia nyata, semacam _sleep walker._" Kali ini Sakura memandang ke atas seolah yang ia ceritakan itu singgah di atas sana.

"Kebetulan yang aneh." Sasori menanggapi, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Ini bukan kebetulan karena ia pun menerorku lewat telepon. Suara berat dan nomor kosong." elak Sakura.

"Siapapun dia, pasti tak punya hati. Menganggap jiwa manusia sebagai mainan," simpul Sakura kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mungkin orang yang cintanya pernah kau tolak di masa lalu." tebak Sasori kemudian melemparkan senyum tipis kepada Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa miris. "Percayalah, masa laluku tidak seburuk itu."

"Ayo! Memancing." ajak Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Konyol sekali." komentar Sakura tak mengerti.

Kali ini Sakura lah yang memegang pancing, dia menunggu dan menunggu.

3 menit

8 menit

12 menit

"Dia mendekat, ikan itu mendekati umpanku." teriak Sakura bersemangat agar Sasori dapat mendengarnya.

"Tunggu agak lama, tarik pelan-pelan dan…" Jeda sejenak. "Sentakkan!"

Sakura menuruti instrusksi dari Sasori dan detik berikutnya kail pancing itu bisa menggaet ikan salmon yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Aku mendapatkannya, haha." ucap Sakura senang diiringi tawa lebar seakan lupa dengan kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik hidupnya.

"Kau lihat?" tanya Sasori sambil memperlihatkan ikan yang masih menggantung di kail pancingnya, Sakura mengangguk paham. "Ikan ini mendekatimu karena kau punya umpan. Ketakutan dan jeritanmu adalah umpan bagi teror untuk terus mendekatimu." jelas Sasori bijak.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan kecantikanmu adalah umpan hatiku."

Perkataan Sasori barusan membuat Sakura mau tak mau berblushing ria, rona merah tampak jelas di kedua pipinya. "Sakura-_chan_,_ I love you_."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pikir dirimu itu siapa berbicara seperti itu tiba-tiba."

"Lupakan, ayo ke sana."

Sasori kemudian menggandeng Sakura untuk membakar ikan hasil pancingan mereka.

"Bagaimana kita membuat api? Kau yakin bisa membuat api, Sasori-_kun_?" tanya Sakura tak yakin.

"Jangan mengejekku, aku tak pernah kesulitan membuat api." balas Sasori mengeluarkan pisau yang jika ujung gagangnya dibuka akan menampakkan semacam bensol yang tentunya bisa digunakan untuk membuat api.

Usai menyalakan api acara bakar-membakar mereka berjalan dengan lancar.

"Sakura-_chan_, andai teror mimpi burukmu berani datang kembali, akan ku bunuh dengan pisauku." ucapnya mencairkan suasana, Sakura yang mendengarnya sedikit bisa bernapas lega.

"_Thanks_, Sasori-_kun_."

"Apapun untukmu." ujar Sasori kemudian membawa Sakura ke dalam rengkuhannya. Sakura yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa terbengong-bengong di dalam pelukan hangat Sasori. Dia pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa dari jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh, sesosok laki-laki sedang mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sampai memutih. Rasa panas dan sesak menjalari rongga dadanya, darahnya juga terasa berdesir. Ingin sekali dia menarik perempuan yang sedang didekap oleh lelaki yang entah siapa itu menjauh dari sini.

"Sakura..."

.

.

.

I can't never let you go from my embrace

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

**A/N: Hai readers, akhirnya chapter 2 update setelah 2 hari ngetik. Untuk janji update sudah author tepati ya, cuma melenceng satu hari doang kok #evilsmirk. Bukan maksud saya menelantarkan, hanya saja author amatir ini sedang mengerjakan utsnya. #cuhrat#digampar. Oke, minta tanggapannya aja buat chapter 2 yang udah lebih panjang beberapa words dari chapter sebelumnya #ditendang. Saya harap bisa dapat review yang lebih dari readers. Untuk review chapter 1 blm bisa dibalas skrg ya, mungkin akan sekalian dibalas di chapter 3 :D Kalau ingin cepat update review yang banyak ya, hehe XD**

**Sekian bacotan dan curcol yang tidak penting.**

**Mind to Review?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


	3. Chapter 3: Kematian Yang Tertunda

"_Thanks_, Sasori-_kun_."

"Apapun untukmu." ujar Sasori kemudian membawa Sakura ke dalam rengkuhannya. Sakura yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa terbengong-bengong di dalam pelukan hangat Sasori. Dia pun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa dari jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh, sesosok laki-laki sedang mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sampai memutih. Rasa panas dan sesak menjalari rongga dadanya, darahnya juga terasa berdesir. Ingin sekali dia menarik perempuan yang sedang didekap oleh lelaki yang entah siapa itu menjauh dari sini.

"Sakura…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teror Alam Mimpi © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Mystery & Romance**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3: Kematian Yang Tertunda

Sakura masih berada dalam pelukan hangat lelaki beriris _hazel_ itu, setidaknya sampai ponselnya bergentar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

**From: Hinata**

**Sakura****_-chan_****, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, menunggumu di dekat gerbang. Cepatlah pulang.**

"Sasori-_kun_, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih… untuk semuanya." pamit Sakura halus kemudian segera beranjak setelah mendapatkan jawaban 'Sama-sama' dari Sasori.

Sesampainya di gerbang asrama, dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia yakini berumur lebih dari 50 tahun, dilihat dari kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya.

"Haruno Sakura, namaku Chiyo." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Kau harus tahu, dirimu dikelilingi kutukan." tambahnya lagi merasa tidak mendapat respon berarti dari Sakura.

"Ba-bagaimana anda tahu?" tanya Sakura canggung.

"Aku dari masa lalu." terangnya semakin membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Sakura. Menyadari kebingungan Sakura, wanita tadi melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Sebuah benda yang dikelilingi kebencian dan dendam bisa dibangkitkan dengan kekuatan setan untuk menjadi teror."

"Benda?"

"Ya, bisa apa saja. Boneka, topeng, atau patung. Cocokkan saja dengan terormu."

Seketika Sakura menerawang, menggali ingatannya tentang setan jerami yang kerap mengusiknya. "Kurasa anda benar. Tapi, aku tak merasa punya hubungan dengan hal-hal ini."

"Seseorang dari masa lalu menyimpan kebencian mendalam padamu. Dengar, ini kepercayaan kuno sukuku. Kesedihan, ketakutan, dan keputusasaan adalah makanan roh jahat, resep untuk sebuah penderitaan. Jadi, jangan beri dia santapan itu." jelasnya.

"Begitulah, selamat sore. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi." ucapnya terdengar seperti pamitan. Dia kemudian menggunakan jubah hitamnya untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Tunggu!" ujar Sakura menolak kepergian wanita tua tadi. "Apa yang Nenek Chiyo tahu tentang masa laluku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang mulai santai, terbukti dari panggilannya yang sudah berubah menjadi 'nenek', bukan 'anda' lagi.

"Aku sahabat kental Haruno Kizashi." balasnya kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, membuat matanya menyipit. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa mematung di tempat, seketika tubuhnya menegang seperti tersengat listrik.

"Oh ya, apa kau tidur menggunakan bantal?"

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja waktu kecil aku pernah dinasehati kakekku. Katanya kalau ku masukkan dalam bantal, mainan itu bisa kubawa dalam mimpi. Dan jika aku memakai kaos kaki saat tidur, aku bisa bergerak bebas dan bermain-main dalam mimpi."

Saat itu juga Sakura merasa dirinya sedang didongengi tentang dunia peri.

.

Semilir angin sesekali menerbangkan surai merah muda milik gadis beriris _emerald _yang berparas cantik ini. Anak rambutnya menari-nari seiring berhembusnya angin yang bertiup siang ini. Sesekali Sakura menjauhkan rambut yang terletak di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya ke belakang telinganya. Dia tengah menunggu seseorang untuk makan siang bersama. Terang saja saat ini Sakura tak punya teman untuk diajak ke kantin, Tenten masih terpukul dengan kematian Temari, Hinata sedang mengerjakan eksperimennya di laboratorium, sedangkan Sasuke… lupakan, dia bahkan belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

Sebagai pilihan terakhir, Sakura menerima ajakan Sasori melalui pesan singkat tadi pagi yang mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama. Tapi apa yang ia dapat, si pengajak malah belum sampai di tempat yang dijanjikan.

"Sakura, sudah menunggu lama?" tanya suara dari belakang yang mau tak mau membuat Sakura terpaksa menoleh, ditemukannya lelaki berambut merah darah yang berdiri dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak, duduklah." ucap Sakura mempersilakan, Sasori kemudian mengambil tempat di hadapan Sakura. Hanya meja lingkaran yang menjadi pembatas antara keduanya.

"Aku sudah memesankan makanan untukmu." ujar Sasori kemudian, Sakura terbengong seketika.

"Apa yang kau pesan untukku, Sasori-_kun_?" tanya Sakura menatap tajam Sasori.

"Spagethi dan jus _strawberry_." jawab Sasori cepat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu makanan dan minuman favoritku? Apa aku pernah mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi, sedangkan yang ditanya tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Tebakan yang beruntung." sahut Sasori enteng.

Setelah obrolan singkat di awal pertemuan mereka yang ketiga kalinya, mereka berdua lalu membicarakan topik yang lebih ringan sampai pesanan akhirnya datang. Sakura segera menyantap makan siangnya, begitu juga Sasori. Terjadi keheningan sesaat, hanya suara dentingan garpu dan sendok yang turut menyelimuti.

Usai melihat Sakura yang sudah beralih ke jus _strawberry_nya, Sasori kemudian memulai pembicaraan kembali. "Sakura, sudah kau pikirkan?"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sekenanya merasa tak tahu arah pembicaraan Sasori, dia menyedot jus _strawberry_nya lagi.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku harus menanyakannya sekali lagi. Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

DEG

Seketika tubuh Sakura menegang, jus yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya pun ia telan dengan susah payah.

"Ehm, a-anu aku belum bisa menjawabnya." jawab Sakura dengan tersendat-sendat, ia mengutuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba berbicara seperti logat Hinata.

Selanjutnya hanya hening yang menyelimuti keduanya, baik Sasori maupun Sakura tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Tett tett tett…

Sakura ingin memeluk siapa saja yang membunyikan bel itu, seketika dia merasa terbebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyudutkan dari Sasori. Setelah mengatakan 'aku harus pergi' dan dijawab 'baiklah' oleh Sasori, Sakura segera melesat meninggalkan Sasori yang masih setia duduk di kursi itu sekalipun bel sudah berbunyi.

.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berjalan dengan langkah yang santai menuju perpustakaan untuk menemui Sasuke. Untuk apa Sakura menemui Sasuke? Tentu saja dia pasti punya urusan dengan pangeran es itu. Ya, dia tak ingin memberi harapan palsu pada keduanya. Maka itu, dia akan menolak Sasuke dan mencoba untuk menerima Sasori. Apa Sakura sudah yakin? Entahlah, dia bahkan tak yakin dengan keputusannya itu. Tapi dia tahu itu yang harus ia lakukan, karena dia merasa pertemuannya dengan Sasuke sudah tidak baik, sedangkan dengan Sasori… kalian pasti tahu. Bertemu di dekat danau yang memuat suasana romantis meskipun pada akhirnya harus berpisah karena tuntutan waktu.

Tidak hanya itu, Sakura juga merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat Sasori. Baginya, Sasori adalah sosok yang paling mengerti dirinya, setidaknya setelah kematian Sai dan Ino. Hanya Sasori yang mengerti perasaannya, bahkan Hinata sekalipun takkan bisa jauh lebih menenangkan dari Sasori.

Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat ia sudah hampir sampai di perpustakaan. Ketika sampai di ambang pintu, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling demi menemukan sosok biru dongker yang ia cari. Memang, perpustakaan tidak ramai. Katakan saja perpustakaan siang ini, sepi.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggilnya tak percaya melihat sosok biru dongker yang ia yakini adalah Sasuke, sedang duduk memunggunginya di salah satu kursi di perpustakaan ini. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba memastikan apa yang tersuguh di hadapannya ini bukan hanya sekedar ilusi atau khayalan.

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya dipanggil hanya bisa menoleh ke sumber suara setelah dan mendapati sesosok bersurai merah jambu yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Saku…"

"Oh, ma-maaf aku menganggu kalian." ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Entah kenapa dia sangat yakin bahwa Sasuke sedang mencium gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke meskipun dia sendiri tak melihatnya mengingat posisi Sasuke yang membelakanginya. "Aku akan pergi."

"Tunggu, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku tak menerimamu. Itu saja."

Satu kata, brengsek! Sakura berlari tak tentu arah setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya yang berisi penolakan mengenai pertanyaan Sasuke yang memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Entah mengapa hatinya merasakan sesak, sakit, dan pedih. Bahkan ia tak tahu perasaan macam apa yang kini hinggap di hatinya. Perlahan tapi pasti _liquid_ turun dari iris teduh Sakura.

Merasa dipermainkan? Tentu. Sakura merasa dipermainkan mengingat Sasuke yang memintanya menjadi kekasihnya tapi malah err– berciuman dengan gadis lain seolah-olah pertanyaannya pada Sakura itu tak pernah ia ucapkan. Seketika Sakura merutuki segalanya, bukankah seharusnya Sakura bersikap sewajarnya. Bukankah itu bagus jika Sasuke bersama gadis lain, bukankah itu akan membuat Sakura lebih mudah menolak Sasuke.

Tapi bukan itu yang dipermasalahkan, Sakura sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang ia tahu adalah mulai detik ini juga ia membenci Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura sedang menangis dalam diam di salah satu bangku taman, setidaknya sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Sakura?"

"Sasori-_kun_, _hiks_…" Tanpa banyak berpikir Sakura segera memeluk erat tubuh Sasori, dia menangis di dada bidang Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori yang belum mengetahui apapun hanya bisa membalas pelukan gadis rapuh itu dengan mengelus punggung belakang Sakura.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasori pelan.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Sakura, gadis bersurai senada dengan bunga kebangaan Jepang itu masih setia menangis di pelukan hangat Sasori.

"Kenapa? Ceritalah." tanya sekaligus bujuk Sasori sekali lagi pada Sakura.

"Seharusnya _hiks_… aku menolak Sasuke hari ini, _hiks_… tapi aku menemukannya sedang berciuman dengan gadis di perpustakaan _hiks_..." balas Sakura diiringi dengan isakan tangisnya.

Sasori menanutkan alisnya. "Lalu, apa masalahnya?" tanya Sasori bingung. Sejenak isakan Sakura tak terdengar, dia merutuki apa saja yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. 'Oh dewi fortuna, bodohnya aku.' pikir Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasori tahu betul perkataan Sakura barusan menyiratkan nada tak rela, atau lebih tepatnya kecemburuan.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasori sekali lagi. Kali ini mampu membuat Sakura diam seribu bahasa.

"Te-tentu saja tidak!" elak Sakura tak terima dengan tuduhan Sasori.

Sasori menghela napas. "Syukurlah, ku harap apa yang kau katakan itu benar adanya."

"Itu benar. Oh ya, maaf Sasori-_kun_ aku belum bisa menerimamu." ujar Sakura takut-takut.

"Tak masalah, yang terpenting adalah senyummu." Sekilas nampak seulas senyum yang terukir di wajah tampan Sasori.

Sekali lagi Sakura bersumpah Demi Tuhan ala Arya Wiguna bahwa Sasori adalah orang yang paling pengertian di dunia ini.

Entah apa yang terjadi, detik berikutnya Sakura merasakan hembusan nafas yang menyapu wajahnya. Saat ia tersadar, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat hanyalah bibir Sasori yang hanya tinggal beberapa centi meter lagi akan bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Merasa hal ini salah, Sakura mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasori menjauh dari tubuhnya. Tapi apa daya, kekuatannya benar-benar tak sebanding.

Sasori kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura sampai sesuatu menghambat kegiatannya.

DUAGH!

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di wajah tampan Sasori. Sakura melihat itu. Sasuke, ya Sasuke memukul wajah Sasori dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasori, brengsek?" tanya Sakura dengan nada setengah membentak pada Sasuke seraya menghampiri Sasori yang sempat terhuyung. Entah sebenarnya kabut apa yang telah menutupi hati Sakura, yang jelas Sakura kini seakan memarahi orang yang pasalnya telah menyelamatkannya dari orang yang akan merampas ciuman pertamanya.

Sakura tahu Sasuke telah menyelamatkannya, tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya mengatakan ia tidak perlu berterima kasih padanya. Bahkan yang ada di pikirannya kini adalah memaki lelaki beriris _onyx_ itu. Setelah insiden ini sepertinya kadar kebencian Sakura pada Sasuke akan meningkat.

"Kau mau serangga ini menciummu, eh?"

"Aku lupa mengatakan bahwa itu bukan urusanmu, Uchiha!"

.

**Sakura POV**

"_Tadaima_!" seruku saat berhasil sampai di dalam kamarku dan Hinata. Aku yakin Hinata pasti sudah sampai di kamar terlebih dulu.

"_Okaeri_, Sakura-_chan_. Bagaimana harimu?" sahutnya hangat padaku.

"Biasa saja." jawabku ketus.

"Kau terlihat kurang sehat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Hinata terlihat khawatir, seketika aku menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, hanya kelelahan." balasku melembut.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau tidur saja." titahnya padaku, aku pun bergegas naik ke ranjang.

"Kurasa begitu, _oyasumi_." ucapku sebelum tidur, tapi tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. "Hinata-_chan_, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Sasuke? Kau sahabatnya sejak di Shogakko kan?"

"Ya, kau tahu lah. Dia memang dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat menyenangkan jika kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik." jawab Hinata diiringi senyum tipis.

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Kalau Sasori?" tanyaku kembali.

"Aku tak tahu betul tentangnya, tapi ku sarankan kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, Sakura-_chan_," sahut Hinata kemudian bergidik.

"Hm, kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran dengan perubahan sikapnya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak tentangnya."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata mau tak mau membuatku sedikit kebingungan. Tapi aku sendiri tak mau ambil pusing tentang perasaan ini, aku segera memejamkan mataku untuk segera masuk ke alam bawah sadarku.

"Sakura _my baby_." Kudengar ada suara yang memanggilku, hanya 1 orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Ya, setan jerami sialan itu. Dia kembali memasuki mimpiku lagi. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Ini baru 3 hari seteleh kematian Temari. Pasalnya, seharusnya dia datang sekitar 4 hari lagi. Baiklah, mulai saat ini aku harus lebih waspada, aku tak boleh lagi bergantung pada hari, tanggal, atau apapun. Jika saja manusia bisa tidak tidur, aku mungkin akan melakukannya.

"Betapa menyedihkannya ditinggal sahabat. Aku cuma ingin punya teman, Sakura, punya teman…" ujarnya terdengar meremehkan.

Aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Perlahan keringat dingin mulai meluncur dari pelipisku. "Jangan…" ucapku dengan lemah, aku takut dengan segala kemungkinan.

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan pasrahku, setan jerami itu segera membuka topengnya dengan cepat. Tepat seperti dugaanku. Ya, Tenten. Aku tak kuat menanggung ini semua, lambat laun aku tak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhku. Tulang-tulangku terasa remuk, detik berikutnya aku terududuk bersimpuh dengan lemas entah di mana.

"Ah, Sakura-_chan_, tahu apa kau tentang hati yang pilu." ucap setan jerami yang berwajah Tenten itu sambil sesekali meneteskan air mata.

"Ku mohon jangan… jangan pilih dia." Aku memohon dengan pasrah.

"Oh, _yes_. Maafkan aku, Sakura."

CRASH

Setan jerami yang berwajah Tenten itu menggoreskan silet yang entah sejak kapan ia pegang ke pergelangan tangan kirinya. Perlahan darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangan itu, aku menjerit sekeras yang aku bisa.

"Ini salahmu Sakura! Kau datang membawa teror." tuduhnya kepadaku.

"Tidak!" Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin sambil menutup kedua telingaku sampai…

KRINGG KRINGG

**End of Sakura POV**

"Hahh… hahh…" erang Sakura terengah-engah. Dia segera menangkap bunyi yang membangunkannya. "Bekernya!" seru Sakura.

Dilihatnya Hinata yang sedang mencoba mematikan jam beker itu. "Ma-maaf membangunkanmu, Sakura-_chan_. Tampaknya beker ini sudah mulai rusak." keluhnya menyadari beker miliknya yang sudah berbunyi sebelum jadwal yang ditentukan. Lebih tepatnya, jam beker ini tiba-tiba berbunyi pukul 11 malam lewat 45 menit. Bukankah seharusnya beker ini berbunyi pukul 5 pagi sesuai dengan yang diatur oleh Hinata.

Sakura mendengarkan penuturan Hinata segera beranjak dari tidurnya dan berucap, "Tidak! Justru beker itu menyelamatkan nyawa Tenten. Ayo ke kamarnya." ajaknya pada Hinata. Hinata yang tidak tahu menahu hanya bisa mengekori Sakura yang berlari dari belakang.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Tenten yang memang hanya berjarak 100 meter dari kamar Sakura dan Hinata, Sakura segera mengetuk pintu kamar Tenten berkali-kali.

Tok tok tok…

"Tenten, bangun Tenten." pinta Sakura setengah berteriak, masih sambil mengetuk pintu itu dengan resah. Sedangkan Hinata yang melihat sikap Sakura yang tidak biasa itu hanya bisa melongo kebingungan.

"Sakura-_chan_, ini sudah hampir tengah malam." cegah Hinata yang mulai jengah dengan Sakura yang berdiri di pintu kamar Tenten dan mengetuk sambil berteriak tak jelas.

Bukannya menanggapi Tenten, Sakura malah menyimpulkan, "Terkunci! Panggil penjaga untuk membuka, sekarang!" perintah Sakura dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara takut, khawatir, dan kesal.

Hinata yang mendengar perintah Sakura yang sepertinya sedang tidak bisa dibantah segera saja melengos memanggil penjaga asrama. Selang beberapa menit, penjaga asrama datang sambil membawa pintu kamar cadangan.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Tenten terbuka setelah penjaga asrama itu mmebukanya dengan kunci cadangan yang ia bawa. Semua mulut tak terkecuali penjaga asrama menganga lebar menyaksikan Tenten yang sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan sadar sedang berdiri di sisi ranjangnya dengan mata tertutup. Cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sedang tangan satunya lagi memegang silet yang terlihat sangat tajam.

"Tenten, bangun. Sadarlah!" titah Sakura berlari menghampiri Tenten kemudian menggoncangkan tubuh Tenten dengan kencang. "Tenten, bangun!" ujar Sakura sekali lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang sudah naik 5 oktaf.

Menyadari Tenten yang belum juga sadar dari tidur berjalannya, Hinata dan penjaga asrama juga ikut menyadarkan Tenten sebisa mungkin. Tenten yang mendengar suara dari sana-sini mau tak mau akhirnya tersadar. Dan yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah perih di sekitar tangan kirinya. Saat mengangkat tangan kirinya…

"Kyaa, apa yang ku lakukan?" tanyanya terkejut melihat darah anyir yang mengucur dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Tenang, Tenten." Hinata mencoba menenangkan Tenten yang saat ini pikirannya pasti kalang kabut.

Sementara itu, penjaga asrama menyuruh Sakura untuk mengambil alat medis. "Ambil alat medis."

Sakura segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk mengambil alat medis itu. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja, setidaknya sampai ponsel gadis beriris _emerald_ ini berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt…

Tak peduli nomor siapa yang tertera di layar ponsel itu, tanpa berpikir dua kali Sakura segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menerima telepon itu.

Suara di seberang sana seketika membuat tubuh Sakura menegang seketika.

"Sakura _my baby_. Menggagalkan kematian dengan jam beker."

"Kau bedebah!" maki Sakura sekenanya dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Sakura, kali ini kau gagalkan aku. Tapi apa kau bisa menyelamatkan orang terdekatmu yang keberadaannya jauh dari sini?"

Entah kenapa bayangan paman lah yang pertama muncul di benak Sakura setelah setan jerami itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Sial! Jangan pilih dia."

Dapat terdengar samar-samar tawa dari seberang. "Hahaha, kecelakaan bisa menimpa siapa saja tanpa pandang bulu."

"Bedebah! Kau betul-betul bedebah. Apa dosaku sampai kau begitu kejam kepadaku." ujar Sakura terdengar pedih, dia pun kembali terduduk dengan lemas di lantai.

"Oh, tidak ada yang berdosa, Sakura. _It's just a game, just a game._"

Setelah mengatai 'bedebah' berkali-kali, Sakura segera memutuskan sambungannya dan dengan segera dia menghubungi ponsel pamannya, Jiraiya.

PIP PIP PIP

"Sial! Ponselnya mailbox. Kalau belum pulang dari liburan, percuma telepon ke rumah." umpat Sakura tak jelas.

Saat Sakura menghubungi telepon rumah…

"Hai, kami tidak ada di rumah. Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi BIP."

BIP

"Paman, ini Sakura. Kapanpun paman sampai di rumah, jangan tidur kecuali siang hari. Akan ku jelaskan nanti."

Sakura segera memutus sambungan teleponnya dan dengan secepat kilat Sakura langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Dia memakai kaos kaki merah mudanya, setidaknya sampai Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mereka bedua.

"Sakura-_chan_, kondisi Tenten sudah stabil." ujar Hinata pada Sakura, sedangkan gadis bersurai merah jambu ini bernapas lega.

"Hinata-_chan_, temani Tenten malam ini. Jangan biarkan dia tidur sampai pagi. Jangan tanya! Lakukan saja atau akan ada kematian lagi." perintah Sakura pada gadis cantik beriris _amethyst_.

"I-iyaa." jawab Hinata pasrah, dia sudah dapat memastikan bahwa saat ini Sakura tak mau dibantah.

Usai Hinata beranjak dari kamar mereka sambil membawa beberapa camilan agar bisa tetap berjaga, Sakura segera mengunci kamarnya dan mengambil pisau dari tas ranselnya. Dengan gesit Sakura merobek sarung bantalnya dan memasukkan pisau itu ke dalam bantal.

"Katanya kalau mainan dimasukkan ke dalam bantal, bisa di bawa ke alam mimpi. Bagaimana kalau pisau?" gumam Sakura sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Pisau? _Clear_. Kaos kaki? _Clear_. Obat tidur? _Clear_." ucap Sakura sambil menguap. Dia memang baru saja menelan 1 pil obat tidur agar dia bisa lebih cepat tertidur.

"_Time to fight_! Aku menantangmu kali ini." Sakura berucap seraya merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hahh…hahh…" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Hanya hitam dan hitam yang dapat ia lihat sejauh mata memandang. Rupanya ia sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

Sakura mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, dan… viola. Kakinya bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Saat ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, tak disangka sebilah pisau sudah ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

'Mendengarkan Nenek Chiyo bukan ide yang buruk.' pikirnya sesekali.

Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai–

"Sakura _my baby_, kau ingin perang? Kau mendapatkannya."

–suara berat dari belakang sana memanggil namanya dan menahan tangan kirinya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, tiba-tiba ide yang gila terlintas di pikirannya. Dengan cepat dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan…

JLEB

Dia menancapkan pisaunya ke dada setan jerami itu. Tapi apa yang ia dapat?

"_See my point_? Bukan masalah siapa yang memegang senjatanya, tapi siapa yang lebih cepat menggunakannya."

Setelah itu hanya air mata yang membanjiri kedua mata indah Sakura.

"Ini salahku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

I get jealous, I get mad, I get curious.

But it's only because I care.

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

**A/N: Hai readers! #lambailambai. Akhirnya chapter 3 update setelah seharian ngetik. Oke, kali ini ga ada keterlambatan ya :D Bagaimana buat chapter ini? Kalau saya rasa sendiri sih alurnya terlalu lambat, dan ini ga menutup kemungkinan bikin readers jadi bosen. Maaf :') Oh ya, di chap 3 ini banyak romance nya ya, soalnya biar genre nya gak menyimpang. Kembali lagi, mohon reviewnya biar bisa diupdate secepatnya ya #sujud.**

**Reply review chapter 1 dan 2 non-login:**

Guest: Hi, ini udah update ya :D Thanks review :)

UchiHaruno: Makasih, oke ini udah lanjut. Thanks review :)

Cherry Blossom: Udpate kilat? Seminggu udah kilat belum sih? #digampar. Thanks review :)

Sakura sentrik: Ok, thanks review :)

Mrs. Sabaku XD: Salam kenal. Ini udah update lho XD Thanks review :)

TomatCherry: Hai ini udah update. Rated M? Wah author bener-bener lemah bikin kek begituan. Kalok mbaca sih ok :D Thanks review :)

Desy-chan: Wah, padahal udah 3k words lebih lho. Kalok direncana sih enggak, takutnya malah ngebosenin. Tapi bisa ada perubahan juga. Thanks review :)

Lee Uzumaki: Makasih udah suka XD Ini udah update, thanks review :)

guest: Hei, kamu reviewer favorit aku :D Makasih pendapatnya. Ini udah update ya, thanks review :)

KamikazeYuki: Wah, kamu tahu. Iya bener-bener. Emang bagus, aku suka loh. Oke ini udah dilanjut ya :D Thanks review J

**Akhirnya selesai balas review, seperti biasa yang login dibalas lewat PM ya. Terimakasih buat yang udah review, terimakasih juga buat silent reader yang sepertinya ada(?) Oh ya, kalok sempet mampir ke fic oneshoot pertama author yg judulnya A Sweet Lie ya, kalok bisa tinggalkan jejak juga :P #plak.**

**Cukup sekian bacotan saya.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards, **

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dan Kebenaran Pun Dibuka

Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai–

"Sakura _my baby_, kau ingin perang? Kau mendapatkannya."

–suara berat dari belakang sana memanggil namanya dan menahan tangan kirinya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak, tiba-tiba ide yang gila terlintas di pikirannya. Dengan cepat dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan…

JLEB

Dia menancapkan pisaunya ke dada setan jerami itu. Tapi apa yang ia dapat?

"_See my point_? Bukan masalah siapa yang memegang senjatanya, tapi siapa yang lebih cepat menggunakannya."

Setelah itu hanya air mata yang membanjiri kedua mata indah Sakura.

"Ini salahku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teror Alam Mimpi © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Mystery & Romance**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4: Dan Kebenaran Pun Dibuka

"Paman," Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Sakura menancapkan pisau yang ia pegang ke dada setan jerami yang entah sejak kapan wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi Jiraiya, paman Sakura.

"Merasa menang karena bisa membawa senjata ke alam mimpi, Sakura? Jangan sembarangan menggunakan alat penyerang karena bisa digunakan menyerang balik padamu." tutur setan jerami itu masih dengan keadaan pisau yang menancap di dadanya. Sementara itu darah mengalir di sekitarnya.

"Hahh… hahh… hahh…" Napas Sakura tersenggal-senggal, keringat dingin jelas meluncur dari pelipisnya. Dengan secepat kilat dia segera menyambar ponselnya. Berharap mimpinya barusan tidak lagi menjadi kenyataan.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sapa Sakura setelah beberapa saat terdengar nada tunggu ketika menghubungi ponsel bibinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, ini Bibi dari Hotel Zamora Retto." sahut suara dari seberang sana yang mampu membuat rasa lega di hati Sakura.

"Bibi Kurenai? Syukurlah, bagaimana paman?" tanya Sakura tak sabar.

"_Hiks_…" hanya isakan yang dapat Sakura dengar dari sambungan teleponnya.

"Bibi," panggil Sakura memastikan.

"Dia tersedak di tengah tidur dan muntah darah, _hikss_… Nyawanya tidak tertolong."

DEG

Setelah itu, Sakura segera memutus sambungan teleponnya. Dia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lekuk lututnya. Selanjutnya Sakura hanya menangis dalam diam, mencoba meluapkan segala perasaan bersalah yang begitu dalam ketika harus mendengar kenyataan kematian orang yang penting baginya, dan itu karena salahnya.

"Sialan! Bedebah!"

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap berangkat sekolah. Dia pun tak bisa mengantarkan pamannya ke pemakaman di Oto karena situasi yang tidak memungkinkan. Yah, kalian pasti tahulah. Pihak sekolah tak mungkin dengan mudah mengijinkan salah satu muridnya meninggalkan sekolah sekalipun urusannya sangat mendesak. Sakura hanya mengucapkan rasa bela sungkawa pada Bibinya lewat telepon.

Jika mengingat tentang pamannya, yang terngiang di benaknya adalah saat dimana paman dan bibirnya ini mendaftartarkannya di sekolah barunya. Yah, bisa dibilang Paman Jiraiya dan Bibi Kurenai adalah keluarga terakhir yang ia punya setelah ayahnya masuk RSJ dan ibunya lari dari rumah. Setidaknya mereka juga mau mengakui, merawat, dan membiayai kebutuhan Sakura.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Kalian yakin masih cukup jauh tujuan kita?" tanya Sakura mulai resah.

"Tenanglah, aku sedikit bingung dan jangan mempersulit." tukas Jiraiya masih fokus dengan kemudinya sambil sesekali menoleh ke spion mobilnya. Memang mereka saat ini sedang menuju ke Konoha Kotogakko yang akan menjadi tempat bersekolah Sakura nantinya. Namun sedari tadi mobil yang mereka tumpangi belum juga berhenti di suatu tempat, menandakan bahwa mereka belum sampai di tujuan.

"Ups… _gomen_. Aku cuma mau ke toilet." balas Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Diam, Sakura!" ucap Kurenai setengah membentak. "Kalau kau berpikir kami akan tertipu dengan taktikmu, kau salah."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, padahal dia sama sekali tak ada niat besar untuk kabur. Mungkin hanya sedikit. "_Ok, ok_! Begitu saja teriak. 'Kan perempuan dan toilet enggak bisa pisah lama-lama." sanggah Sakura tak terima.

"Dan kau Jiraiya, kalau sampai kita tersesat tak akan kumaafkan. Kita jauh dari mana-mana." ujar Kurenai dengan nada yang sarat akan kekhawatiran seraya melemparkan pandangan pada suaminya yang sedang sibuk mengemudikan mobil.

"Akan kuusahakan tidak walau banyaknya persimpangan membuatku bingung." sahut Jiraiya tetap berusaha tenang.

Saat mobil itu melaju, ada seorang laki-laki yang berjalan di pinggir jalan dengan santai. Jiraiya kemudian mengerem mobilnya untuk mendapatkan informasi. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, Jiraiya menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Hai, kau tahu arah ke Konoha Kotogakko?" tanya Jiraiya sopan. Namun pemuda itu tetap tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya, menghentikan langkahnya saja tidak. Dan itu membuat Jiraiya kesal.

Justru pemuda tadi malah menyapa Sakura yang duduk di bangku penumpang di belakang. "Hai,"

Sakura mendongak. "Hai juga,"

Pemuda itu memandang penampilan Sakura dengan tatapan heran kemudian bertanya, "Hey, kau sebut dirimu itu apa? Britney Spears _or something_?"

"…"

Tak aneh jika ada yang melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu pada Sakura. Penampilan Sakura memang sudah melewati batas normal, bahkan ada anting yang menggantung di bibirnya. Itu juga alasan kenapa Kurenai ingin menyekolahkan Sakura di Konoha Kotogakko. Dia berharap banyak pada sekolah itu agar bisa memperbaiki kepribadian Sakura.

"Keponakanku sedang labil , jauhi dia!" perintah Jiraiya dengan penegasan yang hanya dibalas dengan decihan sebal dari si pemuda.

"Apa, sih? Tua bangka!" ejeknya membuat Jiraiya segera tancap gas.

"Dasar! Padahal kupilih daerah ini agar jauh dari orang-orang seperti itu." ujar Jiraiya setelah berhasil meninggalkan tempat tadi.

"Dia lumayan _cool_ lho," Sakura menyimpulkan.

"Diam, Sakura! Tunggu saja sampai kau tahu peraturan di sekolahmu." ancam Jiraiya, Sakura terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan pemuda tadi, penampilan Sakura memang seperti gadis liar." kata Kurenai menengahi.

"Hey, kalian mempermasalahkan anting di bibir ini?" tanya Sakura sembari menunjuk anting yang menempel di bibir ranumnya.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban, tak ada yang menggubris Sakura.

"Menyebalkan! Sulit sekali meminta orang untuk berhenti menilai dan menghakimi. Cuma Sai yang tidak begini, tapi… dia bunuh diri." gumam Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar parau.

"Dengar, Sakura. Kami tahu semua terasa berat bagimu, ibumu lari dan ayahmu masuk RSJ dan jadi begitu… Lalu, kau juga kehilangan sahabat. Tapi ada kami, Sakura, kami menyayangimu." ujar Kurenai mencoba menenangkan.

Jiraiya menghela napas. "Kalau kau jengkel kami masukkan ke sekolah ini, wajar saja. Tapi percayalah, ini yang terbaik untukmu."

"Kamu akan punya banyak teman di sana, kalian akan saling berbagi." timpal Kurenai seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya."

Jiraiya kembali mengerem mobilnya ketika melihat ada seorang pemuda yang berjalan santai di pinggir jalan. "Hai, nak. Tahu arah ke Konoha Kotogakko?"

Pemuda itu menoleh ketika merasakan ada yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Ya, anda sudah dekat. Belokan pertama jalan ini adalah halamannya." jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan sopan.

Jiraiya ber'oh' ria mendengarnya. "Oh, begitu ya. Terima kasih."

Sakura memandang kikuk pemuda tadi dari balik kaca, 'Dia mirip Sai.' batin Sakura.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Sakura, pemuda itu kembali berucap. "Putri anda?"

"Bukan, keponakan." balas Jiraiya jujur.

"Remaja bermasalah?" tanyanya lagi, Jiraiya tertawa sungkan.

"Ehm, semacam itulah." Jiraiya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kudoakan berhasil, lingkungan di sini baik untuk perkembangan jiwa." ujar pemuda tadi kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Jiraiya kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang jadi tujuannya. Sakura hanya bisa melihat pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya. Sejenak Sakura termangu, bertemu pemuda tadi membuatnya kembali mengingat sahabatnya. Ya, Shimura Sai.

Kurenai yang mengerti perubahan sikap Sakura segera berkata, "Sakura memikirkan apa?"

"…"

CKIIIT

Konoha Kotogakko

"Silakan! Keluarga Haruno 'kan? Saya Tsunade, kepala sekolah." ucap Tsunade setelah mempersilakan Jiraiya, Kurenai, dan Sakura untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya Tsunade. Dewan sekolah yang merekomendasikan Sakura untuk meneruskan sekolah di sini." kata Jiraiya sambil sesekali tersenyum.

Tsunade mengangguk menanggapinya. "Tentu, kami yang terbaik. Dan kamu pasti, Sakura."

"Ya," balas Sakura kelewat singkat.

"Hmm… aku sudah membaca referensi yang dikirim dari sekolah sebelumnya. Di sini tentunya kami punya aturan, termasuk pemakaian atribut." ujar Tsunade sukses membuat Sakura merasa anting bibirnya jadi perhatian. "Keamanan terjamin, cek kesehatan seminggu sekali, makanan telah sesuai standar dewan sekolah, ada aturan tentang jam malam, dan penggunaan seragam sekolah." tambahnya lagi.

"Hm, terima kasih. Kami betul-betul tenang mendengarnya." Jiraiya berucap lega.

"Selamat datang, Sakura. Shizune akan mengantarmu."

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan paman dan bibinya untuk sementara, Sakura segera memeluk erat bibinya. "Paman, Bibi, aku akan merindukan kalian."

Kurenai membalas pelukan Sakura kemudian mengelus pucuk rambut Sakura. "Kami juga akan merindukanmu, Sakura-_chan_."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura." titah Jiraiya pada Sakura. Setelah itu, hanya _liquid_ bening dari keduanya yang mengakhiri pertemuan yang ternyata jadi pertemuan terakhir Sakura dengan pamannya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

Kini dia sedang berdiam diri di kantin. Jelas saja tak ada yang menemaninya, Hinata sedang menemani Tenten di kelas karena Tenten sendiri masih sangat ketakutan. Dia selalu terbayang-bayang akan insiden yang tadi malam menimpanya. Sakura lebih memilih meninggalkan mereka, dia tak mau kejadian macam ini terulang lagi. Seandainya dia bisa hidup sendiri, dia pasti akan hidup sendiri tanpa orang lain agar tak ada seorang pun yang ikut terseret dalam teror mimpinya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori mencoba membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Entah sejak kapan Sasori datang, yang jelas saat ini Sasori sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Eh?" ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Aku minta maaf." Sasori menghela napas. "Untuk yang kemarin."

Sakura berucap santai. "Tak masalah."

Setelah permintaan maaf Sasori yang dengan cepat diterima oleh Sakura, Sakura lalu berbagi kepada Sasori tentang kejadian yang dialaminya. Sasori pun mendengarkannya dengan senang hati tanpa ada rasa takut.

Tett Tett Tett…

"Sudah bel, aku masuk dulu." pamit Sakura kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasori.

"Baiklah."

.

"Sakura _my baby_,"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Siapa aku itu tidak penting. Tapi, mengapa aku lakukan? Sudah kubilang 'kan, _it's just a game_." jawab setan jerami itu dengan nada yang kelewat santai seraya melayang-layang di hadapan Sakura.

"Ah, Sakuraku. Kau tahu rasanya mempermainkan jiwa manusia dan mendengarmu menangis tersedu-sedu?" tutur setan jerami itu, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oh, tak terlukiskan dengan kata pujangga manapun, Gibran dan Sakespeare takkan sanggup menggambarkannya dalam sejuta puisi."

Dengan cepat Sakura memegang pisau yang ia bawa ke alam mimpi dengan kuat, tekad untuk memusnahkan setan jerami itu masih ada dan belum padam. Setan jerami itu menyeringai melihatnya, dia mengayunkan jari telunjuknya seakan menghentikan. "A, a, a, tahan…"

"Kurasa kau belum lupa yang dialami oleh pamanmu. Jadi, mari kita lihat korban selanjutnya. Taraa!" ucapnya kemudian memamerkan wajah seseorang yang berarti untuk Sakura. "Tikam saja! Tikam kalau kau mau."

Sakura menurunkan pisaunya. "Sasori? Jangan pilih Sasori!"

"Oh, jadi nama pemuda ini Sasori, ya?" tanya setan jerami itu sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Bedebah!" maki Sakura dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dari _emerald_ teduhnya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika harus kehilangan lelaki itu.

"Punya perasaan yang istimewa dengan nama ini? Ah, Sakura, apa arti sebuah nama?" tanyanya meremehkan.

"…"

"Romeo, Romeo, Romeo, memangnya kenapa dengan 'Romeo'? Cuma sebuah nama, mawar akan tetap harum meski dipanggil dengan nama lain." ucapnya menyimpulkan.

"Ah, Sakura, kecantikanmu adalah umpan hatiku. Jadi tanpa ragu, akan kutelan umpan ini." ujarnya persis dengan rayuan Sasori padanya tempo hari. Itu mampu membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri apalagi ketika setan jerami itu memposisikan kail pancing di depan mulutnya.

"Hentikan!" Terlambat, dia sudah menelannya.

"Hahh… hahh…" Sakura kembali terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Segera saja dia menyambar ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sasori, berharap kejadian itu belum terlambat di dunia nyata.

"Sasori_-kun_?" panggil Sakura setelah mengetahui panggilannya sudah diterima oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau telepon malam-malam be-" ucapan Sasori terpotong ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menimpalinya.

"Sasorik-_kun_, jangan tidur malam ini sampai aku datang dan jauhi semua alat pancingmu."

"Hah?"

"Dia mengincarmu!"

.

TAP TAP TAP

Setelah mengganti piyamanya dengan pakaian yang lebih layak, Sakura segera mengunci kamarnya dan berlari menuju kamar Tenten yang sekaligus dihuni oleh Hinata. Suara langkah kakinya jelas terdengar menggema.

"Sasori-_kun_, kau masih mendengarku?" tanya Sakura serius, masih dengan ponsel yang tersambung dengan ponsel Sasori.

"Sakura, kau membuatku bingung." balas Sasori.

"Pokoknya, jangan tidur! Dekatkan terus ponselmu di telinga. Oke? Akan kuderingkan tiap 5 menit." perintah Sakura sekali lagi.

Tok tok tok…

"Hinata, buka pintunya!" pinta Sakura sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar Tenten dan Hinata.

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan gadis indigo berambut panjang dengan penampilan yang kusut. Dia mengucek matanya perlahan dan sesekali menguap. "Sakura-_chan_, untuk apa malam-malam begini kau kemari?" tanya Hinata keheranan. Jelas saja Hinata heran, pasalnya Sakura menyuruhnya untuk menemani Tenten tidur.

"Hinata, aku butuh bantuanmu. _Please_…" pinta Sakura yang mampu membuat kadar kebingungan Hinata meningkat.

Dua orang gadis sedang berlari di halaman asrama putri dengan langkah yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Hinata yang sudah mengetahui maksud permintaan pertolongan Sakura segera saja menurutinya.

Ketika sudah sampai di pos jaga satpam, Hinata segera masuk ke dalamnya. Dia mendapatkan sambutan yang kurang mengenakkan dari si penjaga.

"Jirobo-_san_," panggil Hinata renyah.

"Lho, kenapa kamu kemari? Ini 'kan sudah lewat jam malam." tanya si penjaga menyelidik. Siapa tahu penghuni ini akan melakukan rencana kabur.

"Tolong Jirobo-_san_, ada bayangan orang di bawah jendela kamarku." Hinata mengadu seraya menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutannya yang dibuat-buat.

Jirobo segera memasang tampang siaga. "Sial! Pasti penyusup dari asrama putra." ucapnya menyimpulkan, dengan secepat kilat dia segera melenggang pergi. Dia sudah menyiapkan pistol untuk siapa saja yang ketahuan menyusup. Baru beberapa langkah saja…

DUAGH!

Sakura melayangkan pukulan telak pada punggung si penjaga menggunakan kayu balok yang ia temukan tadi. Alhasil, Jirobo jatuh pingsan tergeletak. Sejurus kemudian, Sakura langsung mengambil pistol yang masih di genggam Jirobo sekaligus kunci yang ia ketahui adalah kunci gerbang dari saku celana Jirobo. Hinata yang melihat tindakan Sakura hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

"Pelurunya cukup." ujar Sakura mengecek peluru yang terpasang di pistol yang berhasil ia rampas.

"Aku tak tahu maksudmu, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi kurasa kau pantas ikut audisi di Hollywood." sahut Hinata setelah mamandang sikap cekatan sahabatnya. Yah, mengagumkan.

"Tolong buka gerbangnya, Hinata-_chan_." tukas Sakura kemudian menyodorkan kunci yang ia dapatkan tadi pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah." Hinata segera melenggang pergi ke arah gerbang lalu membukanya perlahan. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sudah siap dengan mobil miliknya yang memang terparkir di halaman asrama. Untung saja Sakura masih memiliki Mobil _Fortuner _ini, setidaknya mobil pemberian pamannya ini bisa berguna di situasi genting seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Usai keluar dari area asrama, Sakura memberhentikan mobilnya dan menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Hinata-_chan_, tolong jaga Tenten baik-baik. Doakan aku." titah Sakura pada gadis beriris _amethyst_ yang berdiri di samping mobilnya.

Hinata kembali mengangguk disertai senyum tipis yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. "Tenang saja, Tenten aman bersamaku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Pasti." Setelah itu, hanya deru mobil yang semakin lama semakin samar dan akhirnya menghilang yang dapat Hinata dengar. Mobil yang dikendarai Sakura sudah melaju ke arah asrama putra dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Jelas saja Sakura tak mau melibatkan Hinata dalam hal ini, ia tak mau sesuatu terjadi pada gadis itu. Apalagi saat ini Tenten masih perlu dijaga. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih pergi sendiri dan menepis perasaan takut yang sesekali menggerogoti hatinya.

"Sasori-_kun_, masih dengar?" tanya Sakura melalui ponselnya.

"Ya, membayangkanmu akan kemari membuatku sulit tidur." balas Sasori mampu mengukir senyum manis di wajah Sakura.

"_Ok_! _I love you_, Sasori-_kun_. Asal membuatmu tidak tidur." ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, entah sebenarnya dia mengucapnya dengan sadar atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas dia menyatakan bahwa dia mencintai laki-laki Akasuna itu. "Akan kuucapkan berapapun kau mau, _I love you_." Sekali lagi Sakura menyatakan cinta pada laki-laki merah itu.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya Sakura sampai di asrama putra. Dia berhasil memberhentikan mobilnya di halaman asrama setelah ia melakukan hal yang sama pada penjaga asrama sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Jirobo. Sungguh, Haruno yang satu ini sepertinya cocok menjadi aktris Hollywood.

Dengan cepat Sakura segera mendatangi kamar Sasori, untunglah dia sudah mengetahuinya lewat daftar yang tertempel di pos jaga.

CKLEK

Dia membuka pintu kamar Sasori dengan asal. Dilihatnya Sasori yang sedang terduduk nyaman di pinggir ranjang. "Sakura?" Sasori beranjak dari duduknya namun tetap tak mendekati Sakura. "Bisakah kau tidak membuatku bingung?"

"Dia mengincarmu!" tegas Sakura dengan nada khawatir yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"…"

"Kau boleh tidur sementara aku terjaga." titah Sakura yang tidak dijawab apapun oleh Sasori.

Drtt drtt drtt…

Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar, segera saja dia menerima panggilan itu.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sapa Sakura gemetar.

"Sakura _my baby_. Kasihan sekali, kau berkeringat." jawab suara dari seberang sana, Sakura terperangah mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa setan jerami itu bisa mengerti keadaannya saat ini?

"Di mana kau?" tanya Sakura seolah menantang walaupun sebenarnya dia menyembunyikan ketakutan yang dalam.

"Di dekatmu, Sakura. Menghitung napasmu." balas setan jerami itu, Sakura bergidik.

DEG

"_Sleep, sleep, sleep my baby. Sleep…_"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Perasaannya mendadak kacau, angan-angan yang sudah terancang rapi kini rasanya telah hanyut bersama derasnya hilir sungai.

"Kau?"

.

.

.

Love begins with a smile,

grows with a kiss,

and ends with a teardrop.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**A/N: Kyaa, bakar aja bakar! Maafkan saya #pundung. Update melenceng 3 hari dan hasilnya bener-bener ga sesuai. Ini karna modem yg nyebelin. Mungkin di chapter ini bakal kerasa banget ngeboseninnya, yah author cuma bisa bilang 'maaf' aja. Tapi untuk chapter depan pasti akan dipanjangin lagi. Entah kenapa mood ngetik tiba-tiba hilang dan 2 jam di depan laptop pun hanya ngehasilin 1 words-,- #curhat#digampar. Oke, minta pendapatnya aja buat chapter ini. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan demi terciptanya next chapter yang lebih baik.**

**Seperti biasa review dibalas di chapter ganjil, berarti chapter 5 baru dibalas ya. Kalau misal chapter 5 telat/belum bisa update maklumin ya, yah kalian pasti tahulah… *mulaidehcurhat* Terima kasih untuk review dan juga silent reader yang sepertinya ada (?)**

**Sekian bacotan dan curhat yang tidak penting. **

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards, **

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


	5. Chapter 5: Jangan Tengok Masa Lalu

"Di mana kamu?" tanya Sakura seolah menantang walaupun sebenarnya dia menyembunyikan ketakutan yang dalam.

"Di dekatmu, Sakura. Menghitung napasmu." balas setan jerami itu, Sakura bergidik.

DEG

"_Sleep, sleep, sleep my baby. Sleep…_"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Perasaannya mendadak kacau, angan-angan yang sudah terancang rapi kini rasanya telah hanyut bersama derasnya hilir sungai.

"Kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teror Alam Mimpi © Qamara-chan Hyuuga**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Mystery & Romance**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur berantakan, EYD amburadul.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5: Jangan Tengok Masa Lalu

"Sakura, _my baby_."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya mengetahui bahwa Sasori lah yang kini meneleponnya. Benarkah, itu?

"Sasori-_kun_, ternyata kau…"

Sasori tersenyum licik melihat Sakura yang kini terlihat sangat terpukul. Yah, usahanya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise!" ucap Sasori seraya bertepuk tangan mantap. "Aku punya jutaan ponsel yang tak mungkin kau lacak. Namanya gelombang setan."

"…"

"Mau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasori disertai tatapan kebencian yang diarahkan pada Sakura.

"Aku takkan lupa malam itu, 12 tahun yang lalu. Ketika _binatang_ bernama Haruno Kizashi menerobos rumahku. Dia bunuh ayahku. Dia bunuh ibu dan adik perempuanku dan menyiramkan darahnya ke sekujur tubuhku." jelas Sasori dengan dengan nada terluka.

"…"

Sakura tetap tak merespon sedikit pun, hatinya masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang sudah menjadi garis hidupnya. Sedikit banyak dia merasa dikhianati, oh… bukankah Sasori lelaki yang dicintainya? Semoga saja tidak.

Sasori menghela napas. "Keluargaku hancur, jadi akan kubasmi semua keluarga yang bahagia."

"Haruno Kizashi itu jadi gila karena ditinggal istrinya. Di RSJ, ayahku sering menghukumnya karena hanya dia yang sulit dikendalikan. Tapi, layakkah kami sekeluarga menerima pembalasan seperti ini?" tuturnya kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Bedebah itu menciptakan monster dalam diriku, mimpi buruk tiada akhir." Tak terasa _liquid _bening lolos dari mata Sasori. "Dia membakar keluargaku di depan mataku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sejak saat itu aku akan membuat semua keturunan Haruno Kizashi menderita bagai dalam neraka."

Seketika Sasori terdiam sejenak, tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sementara itu bulir-bulir air sudah meluncur dari iris _emerald_ Sakura. Hatinya terasa dihujam ribuan batu ketika harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa Sasori lah yang sudah tega menghabisi nyawa orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Dengan kekuatan setan, kuciptakan manusia jerami untuk menjadi teror bagimu. Haruno Kizashi's Daughter, kau layak merasakan penderitaan seperti yang telah diberikan ayahmu padaku. Aku terus melacak keluarga Haruno Kizashi dan pilihanku jatuh padamu. Aku mempelajarimu, teman-temanmu, hobimu, sampai di mana kau memotong rambut." Sasori kembali menjelaskan.

"_Hikss_… ternyata kau, pantas saja aku merasa sangat mengenal suaramu. Ternyata kau bedebah!"

"Tiga helai rambutmu berhasil kudapatkan dan kuikat pada boneka jeramiku, kucampur mantra dan kubakar. Dengan begini iblis jerami bisa kudatangkan untuk masuk ke dalam mimpi burukmu."

Sasori mengeluarkan topeng putih, Sakura mendelik kaget melihatnya. 'Topeng itu, topeng setan jerami yang ada di mimpiku…'

"Topeng setan ini, Sakura. Kalau kukenakan, roh setan jerami ini akan masuk ke dalam tubuhku, sementara jiwaku bertukar tempat, masuk ke dalam mimpi burukmu."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, dia menangis dalam diam. "Sasori-_kun_, cintaku padamu,"

"Ah, Haruno Sakura… Aku tak ingin cintamu, aku ingin mendengar jeritanmu." ujar Sasori dengan nada yang kelewat santai seraya memakai topeng yang sejak tadi ia pegang.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian menodongkan pistol yang ia bawa ke tubuh Sasori. "Just _in your dream!_"

"Mau menembakku, Sakura?" tanya Sasori menantang. "_I'm your angel_. Ingat 'kan?"

"_You're not angel, you're fallen angel!_" tolak Sakura kemudian menarik pelatuk pistolnya lima kali sekaligus.

DOR!

Terlepas apakah aku anak Haruno Kizashi atau bukan…

DOR!

Aku seorang wanita…

DOR!

Hati seorang wanita…

DOR!

Diciptakan bukan untuk dipermainkan…

DOR!

"Itu untuk Sai, Ino, Temari, Tenten, dan Paman!"

Sementara menerima tembakan bertubi-tubi dari pistol Sakura di wajahnya, Sasori tetap tak bergeming. Hanya saja kini topeng yang ia kenakan terlihat retak. Darah juga mengalir dari sana. Dengan gagah dia kembali berdiri tegap sebelum sempat terhuyung tadi.

Sakura yang melihat bahwa Sasori belum juga musnah tentu saja gelisah. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Berdiam diri di dalam kamar Sasori takkan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Sial! Kuncinya, kuncinya terjatuh!" umpat Sakura. Kini dia sudah berhasil sampai di dalam mobilnya dengan selamat. Tapi sayang sekali, kunci mobilnya hilang entah kemana.

"Ah!" Sakura terlonjak kaget saat melihat Sasori yang kini sudah berdiri di samping jendela mobilnya. Dia mengeluarkan pisau dan menancapkannya pada kaca jendela mobil Sakura.

CLAK! CLAK!

Kaca mobilnya hampir terbuka sepenuhnya berkat usaha Sasori menancapkan pisaunya. Sakura semakin khawatir, dia tak ingin berakhir tragis di tangan Sasori. Tiba-tiba saja**–**

JLEB!

–satu busur panah menancap tepat di dahi Sasori. Selanjutnya, beberapa busur panah kembali menghujani tubuh Sasori. Mulai dari perut sampai dadanya.

Sakura yang menyadari akan hal itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dia mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Itu dia. Sakura menemukan sesorang yang tidak terlalu asing lagi baginya, Nenek Chiyo. Nenek Chiyo berdiri dengan hebatnya seraya menatap Sasori seolah memastikan dia tak akan berbahaya lagi. Ternyata Nenek Chiyo yang telah mendaratkan busur panahnya di wajah Sasori. Oh, syukurlah…

Sementara Sasori melepaskan busur panah yang sudah menancap di sekitar tubuhnya, dengan cepat Nenek Chiyo segera menggandeng pergelangan tangan Sakura, bermaksud mengajak gadis itu pergi menjauh dari tempat ini. "Sakura, ayo pergi dari sini! Dia sudah menghisap semua kekuatan setan jarami, dia mesin pembunuh!"

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Nenek Chiyo hanya bisa menuruti saja. "Padahal panahku beracun viper, tapi dia tetap tak bergeming."

Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo terus berlari. Sakura tetap menuruti karena dia sendiri juga terlalu takut menghadapi Sasori sendirian. Sementara Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo berlari, Sasori berjalan mengikutinya. Walaupun berjalan dan terlihat santai, Sasori tetap bisa mengimbangi langkah Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo.

Di tengah kegiatan berlarinya, Nenek Chiyo berucap, "Jerami hanya musnah cepat oleh api, aku sudah siapkan. Kita bakar dia di lumbung."

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke Nenek Chiyo. "Nenek Chiyo bilang tahu tahu masa laluku, sejauh mana Nenek tahu?"

"…"

"Ibumu lari bersama temannya karena perkawinannya tidak dianugerahi anak."

Kalimat Nenek Chiyo barusan sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Tak peduli apa yang terjadi jika dia melakukan ini. Seketika dia mematung di tempat. Nenek Chiyo yang menyadarinya segera menghentikan langkah dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa? Apa maksud Nenek?" tanya Sakura intens.

"Ya, Sakura. Kau anak pungut." balas Nenek Chiyo dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura tertegun mendengarnya. "Jadi, aku tak mempunyai darah Haruno Kizashi sama sekali?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kenapa seumur hidup aku harus menanggung dosa bedebah itu!?" Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Nenek Chiyo menatap nanar wajah Sakura yang kini matanya sudah mulai menitikkan air mata lagi.

"Aku tak layak menerima teror ini. _Hiks_…" sanggah Sakura tak terima di sela isakannya.

Nenek Chiyo mendekati Sakura dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. "Sakura, aku mengerti. Terkadang hidup memperlakukan kita dengan tidak adil. Kami-_sama_, kau tak berubah meski sudah sebesar ini."

"Aku takkan melupakan hari itu, saat kita di panti asuhan. Haruno Kizashi memintaku menjadi penasehat dalam memilih bayi, dan karena aku tertarik dengan iris hijau beningmu, aku menunjukmu. Tentu saja Haruno Kizashi dan istrinya yang sangat meninginkan anak setuju. Siapa sangka semua jadi seperti ini…" Nenek Chiyo melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Dulu Haruno Kizashi cuma pria sederhana yang ingin membangun keluarga baik-baik tapi–"

"Ini tidak adil," elak Sakura.

Nenek Chiyo memegang kedua bahu Sakura, "Keadilan itu fatamorgana, Sakura. Hidup sama kejamnya dengan binatang. Tapi, jangan biarkan dia mempermainkanmu. Aku percaya, kamu bisa. Di antara sekian bayi, hanya kau yang tidak menangis. Dan sejak itu aku tahu, kau adalah batu karang."

"…"

"Ayo! Sekarang bukan waktunya mengutuki nasib." ujar Nenek Chiyo gusar setelah melihat sosok Sasori yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Sakura yang masih tak percaya hanya terbengong-bengong sambil menuruti Nenek Chiyo.

Sementara itu, Sasori masih setia berjalan dengan santainya. Di jalan besar, ada seorang polisi yang menegurnya.

"Hei, berhenti!" ucapnya menghadang Sasori. "Berjalan tengah malam dan membawa senjata tajam. Ayolah, Halloween masih jauh. Angkat tangan!" titahnya setelah melihat Sasori yang membawa pisau di tangan kanannya serta topeng aneh yang ia kenakan.

Sasori tetap tak menggubrisnya, dia melanjutkan langkahnya. Polisi yang merasa diacuhkan itu akhirnya kesal juga. "Hei, kubilang berhenti!"

Didorong dengan amarah karena merasa keberadaannya sebagai polisi tak dianggap, polisi itu langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya dan dengan cepat dia mengarahkan psitolnya ke kaki Sasori. Detik berikutnya polisi itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya…

DOR!

"Kuperingatkan, diam di tempat!" sanggahnya tegas setelah melancarkan tembakannya tepat di kaki kanan Sasori.

DOR!

"Sialan! Apa ini?" umpatnya kebingungan. Pasalnya, sosok yang ia tembak tetap tak bergeming meskipun peluru sudah menancap di sana.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Polisi itu makin panik, sosok yang ia tembak semakin mendekat. Dan…

"Arghhh!"

Sudah terlambat. Sasori sudah menusuk perut polisi itu dengan pisau yang ia bawa. Nyawanya tak tertolong.

Sasori kembali melanjutkan langkahnya setelah berhasil memusnahkan satu lagi nyawa yang berharga.

"Hey, _you want me_?" tanya Sakura seolah menantang setelah melihat Sasori yang sudah dekat dengannya. Kini, ia sudah berada di depan lumbung dan Sasori berdiri sekitar 2 meter darinya.

Sasori yang sudah mengenakan topeng itu terdiam, tak menjawab apapun. "_So, come to me and take me away._" ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura yang seolah menantangnya. Sasori segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali, bermaksud mengejar Sakura. Sakura sendiri yang merasa dikejar langsung berlari masuk ke dalam lumbung. Di dalam lumbung, Nenek Chiyo sudah menunggunya.

"Dia datang!" ucapnya menyerupai kode.

"Naik ke atas, begitu dia masuk akan kututup pintunya!" seru Nenek Chiyo, Sakura mengangguk kemudian naik ke atas, lebih tepatnya untuk meraih jendela.

TAP TAP TAP

Melihat Sasori yang sudah masuk ke dalam lumbung, dengan cekatan Nenek Chiyo segera menutup pintu. Sejurus kemudian dia langsung naik ke atas menyusul Sakura dan menyalakan korek apinya lalu ia jatuhkan di bawah, di mana Sasori dan tumpukan jerami berada.

WUSH!

Ketika hampir melompat ke luar jendela, Nenek Chiyo melirik Sakura. Sakura menatap tubuh Sasori yang terbakar bersama tumpukan jerami itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ayo, lompat! Jangan lihat dia!"

Perkataan Nenek Chiyo membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia kemudian melompat ke luar jendela. Ia bahkan lupa sejenak dengan phobianya terhadap ketinggian.

Sesampainya di luar yang sudah jauh dari lumbung. Nenek Chiyo mengeluarkan kotak kecil di mana di sana terdapat tombol merah bulat, semacam tombol bom. "Kau yakin memasang kabelnya dengan benar, Sakura?"

"Tentu."

KLIK. BOOOOM!

Lumbung itu meledak dengan hebatnya, menghasilnya suara dentuman yang lumayan keras. Sakura menoleh kea rah lumbung, dia berucap, "Berhasil!"

"Arghh!" Sakura segera menoleh ke Nenek Chiyo ketika ia mendengar suara kesakitan yang cukup keras.

"Nenek Chiyo, Nenek baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir saat melihat Nenek Chiyo yang batuk berdarah.

Tiba-tiba saja Nenek Chiyo duduk bersimpuh bagai tak bernyawa. "Ah, penyakit paru-paruku kambuh. Aku tak bawa obat." keluhnya seraya memegang dadanya kesakitan.

"Te-tenanglah di sini, aku akan cari bantuan." ujar Sakura cemas seraya beranjak, tapi dia segera termangu ketika melihat Sasori yang berjalan ke arahnya. Bukankah dia sudah musnah?

"Ya ampun," Sakura berucap kaget.

Sosok Sasori yang sekarang lebih menyeramkan. Bajunya sudah gosong dan mukanya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Namun tetap saja topeng putih yang ia kenakan masih terpatri menutupi wajahnya.

Nenek Chiyo mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. "Dia sudah tak bisa dibunuh kecuali kita musnahkan patung setan jerami yang jadi sumber dayanya di alam mimpi sebab jiwa Sasori sudah ada di situ."

Sakura menoleh pada wanita yang beberapa menit terakhir ini bersamanya. "Maksudnya, kita harus pergi ke alam mimpi?" tanya Sakura menyakinkan.

"Ya."

"Nenek pasti bergurau. Dia mengejar kita dan aku harus mengambil bantal dan tidur?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Uhuk, uhuk, entahlah… Pokoknya iblis di alam mimpi harus dimusnahkan." kata Nenek Chiyo di sela batuknya.

"Sakura, aku tak kuat lari lagi. Jadi cepatlah pergi! Kau masih sempat." tutur Nenek Chiyo seraya duduk bersimpuh.

"Tidak!" tolak Sakura setengah membentak. Bagaimana bisa dia tega meninggalkan orang yang pasalnya sudah menyelamatkannya.

Nenek Chiyo mendongakkan wajahnya, berusaha tetap kuat. "Bodoh! Aku bisa menghambat dia di sini sementara kau cari bantuan."

Sakura menggeleng cepat, ia benci ketika harus menentukan pilihan yang sulit. "Tidak!"

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Nenek Chiyo berdiri dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura. "Dengar, Sakura. Aku merasa berdosa menunjukmu menjadi putri Haruno Kizashi. Jangan tambah rasa berdosaku dengan menyerahkan hidupmu pada bedebah ini."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, _liquid_ bening kembali lolos dari mata indahnya. Terlalu sakit memang jika ia harus meningat bagaimana hidupnya ketika harus menyandang reputasi sebagai darah Haruno Kizashi.

"Tolong, Sakura." pinta Nenek Chiyo parau sembari meremas lengan Sakura.

"Ya, aku akan berjuang." balas Sakura mantap, ia menghapus air matanya.

Detik berikutnya Sakura memeluk erat Nenek Chiyo dan kembali menangis di pelukan hangatnya. "Aku akan hidup, bagaimanapun aku akan tetap hidup."

"Bawa pistol ini dan cepat pergi! Jangan menengok masa lalu lagi." titahnya seraya memberikan pistol pada Sakura. Dengan air mata yang berlinang, Sakura menerima pistol itu dan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara Sakura sibuk berlari, Nenek Chiyo menghambat pergerakan Sasori dengan meluncurkan tembakan pistolnya ke tubuh Sasori. Tapi sayang, jiwa Sasori yang bertukar dengan setan jerami itu jauh lebih kuat.

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

"Akhh!"

.

.

.

Know your enemy and yourself,

you can fight a hundred battles without disaster!

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

**A/N: Yosh, akhirnya bisa update chapter 5 walaupun tetep pendek._. Gomen, saya lagi dikelilingi wabah malas ngetik. Walaupun pendek semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati pertanyaan readers tentang siapa sebenarnya yg menjadi setan jerami itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal setan jerami, maaf sekali di fic ini yg jadi harus Sasori habis itu udh rencana awal.**

**mika: di chap ini udah ketahuan kan? bukan hantu kok. thanks reviewnya :)**

**UchiHaruno: thanks reviewnya :)**

**mitsuki: siapa ya? #digampar. ini dah lanjut ya, thanks reviewnya :)**

**Angelika: yes, good girl XD thanks reviewnya :)**

**Sakuhime-chan: udah ketahuan kan di chap ini :) haha iya, memang Sasori-_- thanks reviewnya :)**

**Oke, cukup sekian bacotan dan curhatan yang tidak penting.**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara-chan Hyuuga**


End file.
